La caja de Pandora
by ljubi-sama
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto se puede luchar por un amor que nace crece y se va marchitando? ¿Qué tanto nos puede motivar la esperanza hasta supera nuestros propios límites? Si han estado enamorados y han luchado por no perder ese amor, se sentirán identificados con la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, donde lo último que persevera es la esperanza y si esta se pierde ¿entonces qué queda luego?
1. Enamoramiento

La caja de pandora

Cuenta la leyenda, que siendo Zeus el dios máximo del Olimpo, le encargó a Pandora una caja misteriosa y le ordenó a no abrirla nunca; sin embargo los celos y curiosidad de los demás dioses fue tal, que terminaron abriéndola y de la misma escaparon todos los males del mundo. Sin embargo Pandora logró cerrarla, cautivando dentro de la misma a la esperanza. Y desde ese entonces nació la frase "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" ya que fue Pandora quien logró atraparla, evitando que se escape; siendo aquello lo que motiva a los humanos a seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase.

¿Cuánto se puede amar y cuanto se puede soportar?

Mientras la esperanza exista dentro de uno, quizá mucho y por mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto la esperanza es derrotada ¿Qué queda?... ¿nada?

Esta es una historia de amor, traición y esperanza, la cual definirá que tan poderosa puede ser esta virtud y que tanto puede llegar a motivar a un corazón roto a luchar por ser sanado.

Mientras la caja de Pandora esté cerrada, la esperanza prevalecerá, pero si esta es abierta, ya no habrá nada por lo cual luchar o esperar.

 **Cap. 1**

 **Enamoramiento**

El primer amor llega como un torbellino, cargado de sorpresas y sin saber cuál será el rumbo que tomará.

Lo conocí durante una reunión en casa de mi prima, y me enamoré de él casi de inmediato. Para ser sincera me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos en los primeros 5 minutos de haberlo conocido, pero sino lo hice, fue porqué noté que tenía novia.

Pero la historia recién empezó aquella noche, ya que luego de un par de meses supe por mi prima que aquel muchacho había terminado con su novia; y luego durante una fiesta en la que coincidimos, logré acercármele y la chispa entre los dos se dio.

Fue mágico, fue esplendido, fue como lo había soñado. Bailamos, nos miramos fijamente y luego sucedió. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso como pareja.

Sí, sí, todo fue felicidad el primer año… pero… uhm… luego de un tiempo la relación se fue enfriando y se transformó en monotonía. No sé cómo, ni en qué momento se volvió aburrido verlo todos los días y sólo dedicarnos a ver t.v o hablar de cualquier bobada.

Sentí que la pasión y el fuego que nos abrumaba los primeros meses, había desaparecido.

En más de una ocasión decidimos darnos un "tiempo" y fue justo durante ese receso que lo conocí. Conocí a aquel muchacho de mirada hélida y dorada, quien me robaría el corazón; sin saberlo, en ese momento y… para siempre.

Era una calurosa noche de verano y me encontraba en casa de mi mejor amiga Sango.

No estábamos haciendo nada en especial, solo rompiéndonos los tímpanos mutuamente, intentando hacer karaoke. Cuando de pronto uno de sus ¡muchos amigos! La invitó a una reunión casual.

Obvio me jaló con ella e inocentemente acepté ¡¿para que acepte?! De haber sabido que aquella noche mi vida daría un vuelco de 180º me hubiera quedado en su casa o me hubiese devuelto a la mía.

Apenas y caminamos unas pocas calles y llegamos a casa de su amigo Jakotsu, el cual aparentaba ser guey, pero en realidad estaba loquito por ella.

En cuanto llegamos, el alegre muchacho nos recibió muy animado y nos retó sin tapujos a una ronda de copas de ron. La idea era embriagarnos o poner a prueba nuestra tolerancia al alcohol. No me había ganado el apodo de vikinga por nada, por lo que gustosa acepté el reto; pero como era de esperarse mi amiga Sango cayó ante la primera ronda, por lo cual sólo quedamos en pie Jakotsu y yo, y vaya que era tolerante aquel majadero muchacho, yo le daba uno tras otro a los vasos de ron y al quinto ya no me acordaba ni como me llamaba; mientras que él se acabó una botella solo y seguía en pie.

 **Jakotsu:** creo que ya es tarde y deberían irse a casa

 **Sango:** yo… to…da… via… puedo seguir bebiendo… no… toy borrasha

 **Yo:** ¡ay vamos, Sango! Te quedaste dormida después del primer vaso y te has perdido toda la competencia entre éste… (Lo quedé mirando) espécimen y yo (sonreí de manera boba)

 **Jakotsu:** ya, ya, chicas, no peleen. Puedo con las dos por lo que las llevaré a casa

Nos tomó a cada una en un brazo y semi arrastrándonos nos sacó de su casa. Ya estábamos con un pie en la calle cuando de pronto oí a Jakotsu saludar amicalmente a alguien, y en cuanto levanté la mirada sentí que todo mi cuerpo se electrocutaba de una manera deliciosa.

Aquel muchacho que se acercaba a nosotras de manera despreocupada, era quizá el chico más atractivo que yo había visto. Su larga y despeinada cabellera negra, sus hermosos hélidos ojos dorados y su inexpresiva sonrisa me cautivaron. Estaba vestido con un gabán negro lo cual se me hizo extraño para alguien tan joven, pero aquel atuendo le sentaba de maravilla. Todo su traje negro le quedaba bien, pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que iba vestido de manera muy formal (camisa, pantalón de vestir y gabán negro) pero, con unas zapatillas Vans, las cuales hasta donde yo sabía lo usaban los skaters. Fue por ello que gracias al estado etílico en el que me encontraba, sin el menor tapujo, me acerqué a él, me paré recta cual tabla al frente suyo y le pregunté si era skater. A lo que él respondió secamente que no.

Entonces lo examiné detalladamente y giré a su alrededor cual satélite.

 **Muchacho:** ¡hey Jakotsu! ¿Esta chica es amiga tuya?

 **Jakotsu:** la conozco desde hace poco, en realidad es amiga de Sango y justo me las estaba llevando para su casa, porque como podrás notar están… algo bebidas

 **Muchacho:** ok, me retiro (se dirigió a la casa contigua)

 **Yo:** ¡espera! ¿Por qué en lugar de irte, no nos acompañas a casa de Sango? Ella se encuentra un poco mal y no creo que Jakotsu pueda con las dos. Por lo que sé un caballero y ve con nosotros shiii (le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y él me miró fríamente) uhmm… ¿acaso tu nunca sonríes? (tiré de sus labios, formándole una sonrisa) mejor. Te ves mucho mejor así (se llevó una mano a la boca y me quedó mirando de manera sorprendido)

 **Jakotsu** : te la encargo Inuyasha. Sango se está quedando dormida, por lo que no podré seguir sosteniéndola por mucho tiempo

 **Yo:** así que te llamas Inuyasha. Mucho gusto (le extendí la mano) yo soy Kagome Higurashi

 **Inuyasha:** (respondiendo al saludo) Kagome ¿eh? Te recordaré como la mujer de mis pesadillas

 **Kagome:** y yo como el chico huraño

 **Inuyasha:** ¡jeh! ¿Qué sabes tú de mí para tildarme de esa manera?

 **Kagome:** sé que no sabes sonreír (le sonreí dulcemente) pero… que eres todo un caballero, ya que a pesar que te desagrado me llevarás sana y salva a casa de mi amiga (enredé mi brazo con el suyo, y aunque me miró de manera desaprobatoria, empezamos a andar rumbo a casa de Sango)

 **Inuyasha:** (mientras andábamos) ¿siempre eres así?

 **Kagome:** ¿así como?

 **Inuyasha:** entrometida y molesta

 **Kagome:** uhm, déjame pensar. Mi novio siempre dice que ando metiendo las narices donde no debo y por ello me meto en problemas y que suelo ser una molestia… pero creo que lo dice porque ya está aburrido de mí, ya que cuando recién empezamos a salir, me decía todo lo contrario

 **Inuyasha:** al menos tu novio, no es una cabeza hueca que cree que la belleza es lo único que importa para tener un futuro asegurado

 **Kagome:** ¿lo dices por tu novia?

 **Inuyasha:** sí. Ella está en la universidad, sólo para asegurarse de encontrar un buen partido que la mantenga por el resto de su vida, y es por ello que ha decidido meterse en un concurse de belleza… para atraer al que según ella, será su candidato ideal

 **Kagome:** ¡auch! Ya veo porque eres como eres. Teniendo a una mujer así por novia tienes motivos más que suficientes para andar con cara de palo (frunció el ceño, para evitar reírse) ¿qué es lo que acabo de ver? ¡Estuviste a punto de reírte!

 **Inuyasha:** (tapándose la boca) estás equivocada, la risa es algo que no es parte de mí. Aquella bobada la eliminé hace mucho de mi vida

 **Kagome:** (lo miré fijamente al rostro) uhm… eso no es cierto ya que… (Sorpresivamente le hice cosquillas, pero nada) ¡Vaya!, si que eres rudo, sin embargo te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos haré que sonrías (me empiné para darle un beso en la mejilla y entré a la casa de mi amiga. Ya habíamos llegado a la misma)

Una semana entera transcurrió y durante esos 7 días me dediqué a estudiar para mis exámenes finales y como de costumbre darme un tiempo para ver a mi "novio" al cual me aburría ver.

Cuando me vi libre de mis exámenes decidí pasar una temporada en casa de Sango. En vista que sus padres estaban de viaje, había espacio más que suficiente en su casa para pasárnosla bien. Por lo que esa noche realizamos una pequeña reunión entre amigos, a la cual asistió Inuyasha Taisho. Sip, ya sabía su apellido después de haber sometido a un pequeño interrogatorio a mi amiga Sango, la cual sin que yo se lo preguntará, me informó que Inuyasha me detestaba ya que nunca, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tratarlo como lo hice yo, por lo que en respuesta me encogí de hombros y le dije que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Aquella noche la casa de mi amiga se vio invadida por al menos 8 chicos y 3 chicas a parte de nosotras y fuera de lo que muchos con mente pervertida pudieran pensar. Nosotros nos las pasamos muy bien jugando Monopolio, sí aquel juego de mesa que en sus buenos años entretuvo a muchos.

Luego de un buen par de horas de juego, terminé por llevar a la bancarrota al buen Inu, por lo cual no paraba de reírme de él, y cuando por desgracia volvió a caer en una de mis propiedades con hotel incluido, él no tuvo mejor idea que pagar su deuda con un avión de legos que había estado construyendo.

 **Inuyasha:** estoy limpio. Me llevaste a la quiebra, te quedaste con todas mis propiedades y casas, por lo que acepta lo único que tengo y salda mi deuda (colocó el avión de lego sobre el tablero, ocasionando que todos los presentes riéramos)

 **Kagome:** está bien, aceptó tu soborno, pero igual seguirás estando en deuda conmigo y como pago quiero que sonrías para mí (me miró de manera fría y cruel) ok, ok, entiendo que eso es pedir mucho. Muy bien, será para otra ocasión entonces

 **Inuyasha:** no creo que tengas tanta suerte ¡bruja! Tú y yo, no, nos volveremos a ver nunca más en esta vida

 **Kagome:** sí, sí, lo que digas vampiro

En cuanto la reunión llegó a su fin, Sango me abordó con preguntas tales, como si me gustaba Inuyasha o si sentía algo especial por él. A lo cual le respondí que simplemente me agradaba mortificarlo y que no pararía hasta hacerlo sonreír de manera voluntaria (sí estaba obsesionada con ver su sonrisa, aunque fuera una vez)

2 semanas enteras transcurrieron y aquella noche una nueva reunión se suscitó en casa de Sango; para celebrar la graduación de la universidad de su amigo Miroku.

Moría de ganas de asistir, pero… el aburrido de mi novio no se le hacía una buena idea, y él prefería pasar la noche conmigo en su casa viendo una película rentada. Por lo que a regañadientes lo arrastré hasta la fiesta y no supe hasta el final de la misma si había o no sido una buena idea llevarlo. Ya que Inuyasha se encontraba entre los presentes y aunque casi no intercambiamos palabras, mi novio hirvió en celos durante todo la fiesta.

Luego de unas 4 horas, siendo ya de madrugada, decidió marcharse disgustado, quien sabe por qué, dejándome sola a mi suerte en casa de mi amiga.

En vista que ella estaba encaramelada con Miroku y yo hacía mal tercio decidí salir de la casa en busca de un taxi que me llevará hasta mi casa, pero como era muy tarde, ninguno pasaba por la zona.

Caminé un par de calles, cuando de pronto vi a Inuyasha sentado en la vereda, contemplando el vacio.

 **Kagome:** ¿qué haces acá?

 **Inuyasha:** estaba esperándote

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** porque supuse que el cretino de tu novio te dejaría sola

 **Kagome:** (me senté a su lado) ¿en qué te basas para llamarlo cretino?

 **Inuyasha:** simple. Durante toda la fiesta estuvo callado, con cara de aburrido y no me quitó su celosa mirada de encima, por lo que deduje en el acto que es un cretino

 **Kagome:** (reí por lo bajo) en realidad yo tengo la culpa, ya que lo arrastré conmigo a la fiesta, cuando él no quería, y no lo culpo por estar del humor que estaba

 **Inuyasha:** ¿lo estás justificando?

 **Kagome** : no lo sé. Simplemente estoy tratando de ponerme en su lugar y para serte honesta… creo que lo nuestro ya no existe

 **Inuyasha:** ¿lo nuestro? Quieres decir que nuestra tacita amistad ya no va más

 **Kagome:** (reí mucho) se dice tácita, no tacita. Y por nuestro me refiero a la relación entre mi novio y yo

 **Inuyasha:** logré hacerte reír, eso es bueno (sonrió con naturalidad)

 **Kagome:** ¡uoh! No lo puedo creer, sonreíste ¡al fin sonreíste! ¡Lo logré!, ¡lo logré!

 **Inuyasha:** tonta, lo único que lograste es que estirará los labios en diferente dirección

 **Kagome:** di lo que quieras, pero lo hiciste y es por ello (palmeé su hombro) que saldo tu deuda. Ya no me debes nada (sonreí entusiasmada)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿deuda? ¿Cuál deuda? (hizo memoria) ¡oh, la del monopolio! Vaya que eres boba (volvió a sonreír)

 **Kagome:** con que eso es. Burlarte de mí, te hace sonreír, bueno si ese es el caso, adelante, te permito burlarte de mí todo lo que desees

 **Inuyasha:** no digas tonterías, ello sería una ofensa. Tú lo que debes hacer es valorarte y no permitir que nadie te humille o trate mal. Eres una mujer grandiosa, por lo que mereces ser tratada como tal y ser feliz

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo! Yo… no me esperaba algo así, es decir… yo creí que tú me detestabas

 **Inuyasha:** es verdad, te detesto, porque estás al lado de un tipo que no te aprecia y te detesto por haberte metido en mi corazón sin mi permiso

 **Kagome:** … ¿debería tomar ello como una declaración de amor?

 **Inuyasha:** deberías tomarlo como el hecho de que me gustas Kagome Higurashi, me gustas mucho y quisiera arrancarte de las manos de aquel sujeto, para hacerte feliz y no verte suspirando y sufriendo por aquel bueno para nada que tienes por novio

 **Kagome:** yo… yo… siento lo mismo que tú, es decir… tú también me gustas mucho, no sé en qué momento nacieron estos sentimientos por ti, pero de verdad me gustas mucho

 **Inuyasha:** te gusto, me gustas, pero tienes novio

 **Kagome:** y tú novia

 **Inuyasha:** tenía. Terminé con ella al día siguiente de que te conocí, ya que me gustaste desde que cruzamos palabra

 **Kagome:** en ese caso… si termino con mi novio… tú y yo ¿podríamos estar juntos?

 **Inuyasha:** haz lo que sientas que debas hacer. No sólo termines con él para pretender iniciar una relación conmigo, ya que yo no soy el reemplazo de nadie. Si deseas acabar tu actual relación es porque no te sientes a gusto

 **Kagome:** tienes razón. Mi novio no me hace feliz, al igual que yo no lo hago feliz a él, por lo que no tiene sentido que continué a su lado. Gracias por el apoyo

 **Inuyasha:** es tarde lo mejor es que te lleve a casa de Sango

A la mañana siguiente le conté todo lo ocurrido a Sango y ella me aconsejó que terminara con mi relación y me diera la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Inuyasha. Ya que confiaba plenamente en que él era el adecuado para mí.

Haciendo caso al consejo de mi amiga, fui en busca de mi novio y le pedí terminar, pero la situación se torno caótica, ya que él no lo tomó de buena manera y me agredió verbalmente diciéndome que era una cualquiera, una zorra calenturienta que lo único que buscaba era verme libre de él, para irme a revolcar con aquel sujeto extraño (Inuyasha) del cual no había parado de hablarle en las últimas semanas.

Con rabia contenida, me retiré de su casa, no sin dejar de escuchar sus últimas arrogantes palabras, las cuales aseguraban que yo volvería a su lado de rodillas pidiéndole volver, ya que sin él yo no podría ser feliz.

En cuanto estuve cerca de la casa de Inuyasha lo llamé desde un teléfono público y llorando por el dolor que me consumía, le pedí que me dejara verlo.

Él de inmediato accedió y sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirigí a su hogar.

Una vez estando entre sus brazos lloré con mucha fuerza y él me permitió desahogarme todo lo que fuera necesario.

Me escuchó paciente y atentamente y una vez que estuve calmada, me colocó frente a un espejo y me hizo auto prometerme ante el mismo, que no permitiera que la persona que ahí se reflejaba saliera lastimada de nuevo. Así como me dio su palabra de que se encargaría de protegerme y hacerme sonreír siempre, aunque a él mismo le costará hacerlo.

Le agradecí su apoyo y le prometí que lo haría sonreír de manera natural y voluntaria sin necesidad de usar mis manos, a lo cual ambos reímos y la magia se formó, ya que entre risas, acercamos nuestros rostros y nos fundimos en un fantástico e inolvidable beso.


	2. noviazgo

**Cap. 2**

 **Noviazgo**

Pasaba de la media noche y por encontrarnos ensimismados en nuestros sentimientos, ninguno se percató de lo tarde que era y no fue que volvimos a la realidad, hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar.

 **Sango:** (al otro lado de la línea) Kagome ¿estás bien?, ¿piensas venir a mi casa o… ya no?

 **Kagome:** (volviendo al mundo real) ¡oh, Sango!, lo lamento tanto… ¡desde luego que me voy a quedar a dormir en tu casa!... (Tímidamente) ¿Qué… hora es?

 **Sango:** pasa de la media noche, es por ello que me preocupé. Me mandaste un mensaje al móvil, diciéndome que estarías en casa de Inuyasha, pero por la hora que es, me espanté

 **Kagome:** lo… lo… lo siento, yo realmente lo siento. Se me pasó la hora conversando con él, y de no ser por tu llamada, pues bueno yo… creo… que…

 **Sango:** ¿estás con él?

 **Kagome:** sí, está a mi lado

 **Sango:** pásamelo por favor

 **Inuyasha:** dime Sango, ¿qué ocurre?

 **Sango:** ¡ocurre que pasa de la media noche y tú no me has devuelto a mi amiga! ¡Tráela de inmediato a mi casa, sana y salva! (colgó)

 **Kagome:** ¿uh?, ¿qué ocurrió?, qué fue lo que te dijo

 **Inuyasha:** (colocándose su gabán) ya es tarde (me tomó de la mano) te llevaré a casa de doña renegona

 **Kagome:** ok

Durante el corto trayecto; caminamos tomados de las manos y de rato en rato nos lanzábamos miradas de complicidad. Ambos sentíamos nuestros juveniles corazones latir de manera desbocada, y tácitamente nos formulábamos la misma pregunta en nuestras mentes ¿cómo era posible que siendo tan opuestos, nos enamoráramos tan de repente uno del otro?

Al llegar a casa de Sango; nos recibió con una mirada sospechosa. Nos analizó de pies a cabeza y soltó lo que estaba pensando.

 **Sango:** ¿ustedes están enamorados no es así?

Tímidamente respondí que no, mientras que Inuyasha dijo enérgicamente que sí, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que imaginé que mantendría en secreto lo nuestro por al menos algún tiempo.

 **Sango:** uhm… ya veo. Y dime Inuyasha, ¿ya le pediste a Kagome que sea oficialmente tu novia?

 **Inuyasha:** necesitaba de tu presencia y autorización para ello

 **Sango:** (siguiéndole el juego) bien, tienes mi permiso, así como mi advertencia, de que si la haces llorar… (Lo miró feo) te enfrentarás a mi ira

 **Inuyasha:** (sonrió de lado) descuida eso jamás pasará

 **Sango:** bien, teniendo tu palabra de caballero de por medio, te sedo mi venia para que formalmente le pidas a Kagome que sea tu novia.

Adelante, no te detengas y prosigue

No entendía nada de lo que ese par estaba tramando, por lo cual sólo me limité a escuchar y mirar.

 **Inuyasha:** (poniéndome de rodillas ante ella y tomando su mano) Bella señorita Higurashi, me concedería Ud. El honor de aceptarme, como su humilde y leal novio, anteponiendo de por medio mi palabra de caballero, de que siempre la haré feliz y mientras esté Ud. A mi lado, lo único que obtendrá serán los más gratos e inolvidables recuerdos, así como… todo el amor que mi ser le pueda expresar (besé su mano y ella me miró embobada)

 **Kagome:** yo… sí, desde luego que aceptó tu proposición (se puso de pie y antes que pudiera besarme; Sango nos declaró oficialmente novios)

Aquel momento fue mágico, fue como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas hecho realidad.

Durante aquella noche, Sango y yo, nos la pasamos conversando sin parar; sobre lo felices que éramos con nuestros respectivos novios.

Éramos realmente tan dichosas, que no lo podíamos creer.

 **4 días después…**

Había terminado de trasladar mis pertenencias a casa de Sango. En vista que iba a quedarme una temporada considerablemente larga, aproveché, para semi mudarme a su casa y desde luego estar cerca de mi recién estrenado novio.

Todas las noches nos reuníamos en el pórtico de la casa de Sango y nos quedamos conversando hasta la madrugada, pero un día en especial (cuarto día de relación) él me invitó a su casa, y justo cuando creí que estaríamos solos toda la noche, un amigo suyo se hizo presente.

 **Inuyasha:** voy a ver que quiere Bankotsu y regreso contigo (le di un beso y la dejé viendo televisión en la sala)

Pasaron al menos 2 horas completas e Inuyasha continuaba hablando con su amigo, afuera de la casa.

Intenté ser paciente y tolerante, pero en cuanto sentí que los padres de Inuyasha volvieron y se me vi sola, me sentí un poco intimidada, ya que me sentía como una reverenda intrusa que se hallaba en medio de una casa ajena, sin mi "novio" para que me presentara de forma formal, por lo que tuve que mentirle a la madre de Inuyasha y decirle que era una amiga que estaba de paso y sólo había pedido prestado el baño.

Muy avergonzada, salí de la residencia y me encontré con mi novio y el tal Bankotsu. Intenté no ser descortés, saludando al inoportuno muchacho, pero el fastidio, la vergüenza y el enojo me estaban cargando en peso. Por lo que no pude ocultar lo mal que me sentía y me marché a toda prisa.

En lo que caminaba cual caballo desbocado, sentí como Inuyasha me tomó del brazo, reteniendo mi andar y con tono de enojo me reclamó el por qué me iba de manera tan repentina. Por lo que reaccioné de la peor manera.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme el por qué estoy enojada?! ¡Eres de lo peor Taisho!, ¡se suponía que pasaríamos un momento a solas y me terminas dejando sola en tu casa, teniendo que pasar vergüenza delante de tus padres! Al menos Houyo no me hizo pasar tal vergüenza.

Esto se acabó, definitivamente se acabó.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿realmente quieres que esto se acabe?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿acaso no fui clara?!

 **Inuyasha:** está bien, será como tú quieras (me di media vuelta y tomé un rumbo contrario al de ella)

Muy molesta, me dirigí a casa de Sango y en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos minutos y me calmé. Sentí que había sido una reverenda tonta por enojarme con Inuyasha por algo tan bobo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí a toda prisa en su búsqueda, pero en cuanto llegué a su casa, me di cuenta que ya no estaba; por lo que recorrí las calles cercanas y algunos lugares donde podría estar… pero nada. No lo hallé por ningún lado, por lo que regresé a casa de Sango y me eché a llorar amargamente, ya que había descubierto que a pesar de llevar sólo 4 días de noviazgo… amaba con todo mi ser a ese muchacho de ojos dorados y por tonta, lo había perdido.

Lloré y lloré, hasta que de pronto escuché el timbre sonar y rogué a todos los cielos porque fuera él. Y como si mis sentimientos hubiesen sido escuchados, era precisamente él que se hallaba en la puerta, aguardando por mí.

En cuanto lo vi, literalmente salté a sus brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada, le pedí disculpas por haber actuado de una forma tan inmadura.

Inuyasha en respuesta, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, acarició mi cabello y se disculpó por haber sido un insensible y haberme dejado de lado.

En ese momento… Cupido debió haber estado presente, ya que los corazones de ambos se fundieron en uno sólo y lo que recién estaba naciendo, fortuitamente acababa de madurar.

 **14 de febrero…**

A penas llevábamos 9 días de haber iniciado nuestro noviazgo y el día del amor, nos había caído encima.

Sango y yo, nos encontrábamos muy entusiasmadas, haciendo los preparativos para lo que sería una noche mágica.

Ella tenía planes de salir con Miroku, mientras que yo me quedaría en su casa y agasajaría a Inuyasha con un postre novedoso preparado por mí.

La mañana pronto se convirtió en tarde y la tarde en noche.

En cuanto Miroku, fue a recogerla, casi se la cae la mandíbula de lo impresionado que estaba.

Sango estaba realmente radiante. Se había comprado un vestido rojo, ceñido, y había peinado su cabello hacía un lado, haciéndola verse espectacular, cual estrella de Hollywood. No tenía ni idea a donde la llevaría a pasear Miroku, pero fuere a donde la llevase, ella definitivamente iba a resaltar.

 **Kagome:** (despidiéndome de ambos) tengan una linda velada chicos y… vuelvan tarde…muy tarde (les guiñé un ojo)

 **Sango:** ¡oye! Recuerda que es mi casa por lo que… no te demores mucho ¡sí! (me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad)

 **Kagome:** sólo váyanse y diviértanse mucho

En cuanto estuve a solas. Me arreglé lo mejor y más rápido que pude. Decoré la mesa del comedor con velas aromáticas, música de fondo apropiada (rock en español) y coloqué el delicioso postre que había preparado, en medio de la mesa.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, me senté a esperar a Inuyasha y tan puntual como siempre, se hizo presente a la hora pactada.

En cuanto lo vi, me quedé boquiabierta. Ya que se veía extremadamente atractivo.

 **Inuyasha:** hola pequeña (besé sus labios con ternura) te ves preciosa esta noche

 **Kagome:** tú igual

 **Inuyasha:** (le entregué su obsequio) es la primera vez que… festejo esta cosa del san Valentín, por lo que no estoy seguro si escogí el obsequio apropiado para ti o no. Sino te gusta tan sólo dímelo y lo cambiaré

 **Kagome:** descuida, sea lo que sea que me hayas dado, lo atesoraré (un osito de peluche con olor a él) ¡lleva impregnado tu perfume!

 **Inuyasha:** quería personalizarlo y pensé que si le ponía mi perfume, te gustaría más

 **Kagome:** ¡desde luego que me encanta!, ya que durante el día que es cuando más te extraño; abrazaré a mi Inuoso y sentiré que estoy contigo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Inuoso?

 **Kagome:** sip, el será tu otro yo (sonreí con inocencia)

Ahora me toca mostrarte tu regalo (lo guié hasta el comedor) este es un postre muy especial que creé para un concurso y obtuve el primer lugar. Es la segunda vez que lo preparo, pero es la primera vez que lo hago por amor y no por competencia

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso lo disfrutaré… ya que para serte sincero, no me gustan las cosas dulces, pero como lo hiciste tú, lo disfrutaré plenamente.

Después de darle unos cuantos bocados a su regalo, se le antojó besar mis labios, ya que ese era el mejor regalo que según él podía recibir.

Sin embargo aquellos dulces besos, fueron cambiando sabor, ya que se convirtieron en algo adictivo, despertándose la pasión entre nosotros.

En vista que ya era bastante tarde y no sabíamos por cuánto tiempo podríamos estar a solas, se me ocurrió echarle pestillo a la puerta principal de la casa y dejar fuera de la misma a Sango.

Una vez estando segura de que contaríamos con total privacidad, me dejé llevar por las caricias que Inuyasha me proporcionaba. Me besaba con tal avidez que me costaba creer que él era menor que yo por 2 años, ya que siempre había tenido en cuenta que las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres. Sin embargo él parecía ser todo un experto en el arte de amar.

Me besó con tal impulsividad que terminó logrando hacerme llegar al orgasmo sin ni siquiera haberme terminado de desnudar.

Nuestros alientos entre cortados se mezclaban, nuestras miradas rebosaban de amor, lujuria y pasión, y nuestros labios… se anhelaban mutuamente.

Las palabras no existían, no eran necesarias en aquel intenso y fogoso ambiente.

Era tanto lo que nos deseamos el uno al otro, que de haber podido paralizar el tiempo para entregarnos enteramente, lo hubiésemos hecho.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿dónde está la habitación?

 **Kagome:** cruzando el patio… pero para que quieres ir hasta allá… si con el sofá nos basta

 **Inuyasha:** No Kagome. Yo quiero amarte en cuanta posición, jamás has experimentado y este sofá, no me será suficiente.

De lo que estábamos recostados uno sobre el otro, nos pusimos de pie y al no aguantarse más; me arrinconó impulsivamente contra la pared. Me alzó el vestido, semi arrancó mis bragas y sin tener tiempo, ni deseos, de despojarse de sus pantalones, simplemente se bajó la bragueta, dejando expuesto su imponente miembro viril, a lo cual no puse mucha atención, ya que estaba tan sumergida en una nube de pasión, que sólo tuve tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sentí aquel enorme falo, dentro de mí.

 **Kagome:** (gritaba de placer descontrolado) ¡diablos! ¡Eres increíblemente grande!, no me esperaba algo así

 **Inuyasha:** (penetrándola con todas mis fuerzas, mientras la sostenía de sus nalgas) hay muchas cosas que irás conociendo de mí, pero por ahora lo único que deseo es que seas totalmente mía (mordí el lóbulo desu oreja y nuevamente la hice retorcerse de placer, haciéndola llegar al clímax) ya veo que eres multi orgásmica, y eso me encanta, me excita mucho; no tienes idea de lo mucho que me excitas Kagome

 **Kagome:** (sujetándome fuertemente de su cuello, mientras era plácidamente embestida) definitivamente eres el hombre perfecto para mí, tienes todo aquello que deseo (lo besé enérgicamente y mirándolo a los ojos, le solté un sincero… te amo)

Mi repentina confesión, dejó sin habla al Inuyasha. Por lo que sólo se dedicó a lo suyo y continuó embistiéndome, de manera posesiva.

Una cierta incomodidad se hizo presente, ya que era más que obvio que ambos no sentíamos exactamente lo mismo o por lo menos no con la misma intensidad.

A Inuyasha se le hizo un poco incomodo seguirme viendo de frente, ya que sabía que yo esperaba que me diese una respuesta a mi repentina confesión, por lo que para hacerme pensar sólo en lo que estaba ocurriendo, me colocó en cuatro sobre el sofá que se hallaba cerca y se apoderó por completo de mi cuerpo, ya que el estar en esa posición, me volví más estrecha y para poder embestirme, requirió de mayor presión, haciéndome llegar nuevamente al clímax, provocando que perdiera el control, sobre todo los de mis pensamientos.

 **Kagome:** (gritaba de manera desmedida por tanto placer) ¡ya no puedo más, siento que si me corro de nuevo, voy a enloquecer!

 **Inuyasha:** entonces, enloquece junto conmigo, porque estoy a punto de correrme y quiero hacerlo dentro tuyo… ¿puedo? (estaba calenturiento, pero, aún era consciente de mis actos)

 **Kagome:** ¡sí, sí, hazlo… termina dentro de mí… ya no resisto más… quiero sentirte todo! (la pasión se había apoderado por completo de mi mente y cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era llegar a un último orgasmo junto a él)

No hicieron falta las palabras, ya que nuestros cuerpos hablaron por si solos, al momento en que él terminó dentro de mí, ambos alcanzamos el cielo.

Recostado, sobre mi húmeda espalda y con la respiración entre cortada, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído lo maravillosa que era.

Yo estaba más que agotada.

Con mi anterior novio, había mantenido relaciones, pero jamás habían sido tan intensas. Ya que ni una sola vez, mi ex, había logrado hacerme llegar a más de un orgasmo. Es más, casi siempre me dejaba insatisfecha.

 **Kagome:** voy a asearme y regreso (pasé a un lado suyo y me retuvo)

 **Inuyasha:** espera… yo… todavía te deseo, por lo que no demores por favor (aprisioné sus labios, apreté una de sus nalgas y me encontré, nuevamente lleno de energías)

 **Kagome:** ¡wuau! Tú sí que eres sorprendente… pero…

El timbre sonó, acompañado de unos fuertes golpes a la puerta y gritos histéricos.

 **Inuyasha:** creo que deberé irme y posponer nuestra segunda sesión para otra ocasión

 **Kagome:** (algo decaída) sí, es una lástima que Sango ya haya vuelto

 **Inuyasha:** ¿hay alguna otra salida, para que no me vea?

 **Kagome:** escóndete en el baño, yo la distraeré y te ayudaré a escapar

 **Inuyasha:** (besé fugazmente sus labios) ok. Gracias

En cuanto le abrí la puerta a mi amiga, fingí que me había quedado dormida, y le expliqué que como estaba más que segura de que ya había vuelto, eché pestillo.

Cuento que Sango que no se creyó ni por un segundo.

 **Sango:** Inuyasha ¿ya se fue?

 **Kagome:** hace como una hora

 **Sango:** ok. Iré a descansar, ya mañana hablaremos de cómo nos fue hoy

 **Kagome:** está bien

En cuanto Sango se encerró en la habitación, De inmediato ayudé a escapar a Inuyasha y en cuanto lo vi partir, me quedó con un sinsabor en la boca, ya que sentí que le había entregado mi corazón al chico equivocado, y ya era muy tarde para retractarme, porque en verdad lo amaba profundamente.


	3. dudas

**Cap. 3**

 **Dudas**

Temprano por la mañana; encontrábamos preparando el desayuno y aunque hablábamos de todo un poco, ninguna tocaba el tema acerca de la noche anterior. Era notorio que había una tácita curiosidad por saber cómo nos fue a cada una, pero ninguna tomaba la iniciativa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, desayunamos y continuamos con los quehaceres propios del hogar.

En cuanto estuvimos totalmente libres de nuestras responsabilidades, nos recostamos sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala, cuando de la nada Sango soltó un fuerte suspiro y me comentó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

 **Sango:** Miroku me pidió que lo hiciéramos y me enojé mucho con él (su mirada permanecía perdida en alguna punto fijo imaginario del techo)

 **Kagome:** uhm… ¿por qué te enojaste? ¿No era acaso eso, lo que querías?

 **Sango:** sí, pero no de la forma en cómo lo hizo. Es decir, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial. En un lugar romántico, con pétalos de flores sobre la cama, música de fondo, una vista esplendida hacía el mar, vino, velas, etc. (Soñaba despierta e ilusionada, mientras imaginaba todo ello) ¡No que simplemente me lleve de frente a un hotel de mala muerte y me diga! ¿Vamos?, de una manera picara y totalmente descarada, como si estuviera dispuesta a hacer 100% su voluntad.

 **Kagome:** ustedes estuvieron juntos por horas, por lo que no comprendo bien, qué fue lo que pasó

 **Sango:** obvio no me llevó de frente a un hotel, porque hubiese vuelto a casa mucho más temprano. Tan descarado no llega a ser… o al menos eso creo

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces en qué momento pasó?

 **Sango:** en cuanto salimos de acá, nos dirigimos al cine, mientras esperábamos que la película empezara, dimos vueltas por el lugar y comimos algo rápido. Luego del cine nos dirigimos a una discoteca. Aunque en realidad más fue lo que nos lo pasamos bebiendo, que bailando y finalmente cuando se me pasaron las copas… me quedé dormida en su auto, y… cuando desperté, estaba en el lobby de aquel ¡horrendo hotel! Y no sólo eso, sino que tuvo el descaro de decirme ¿vamos? Como dándome a entender que pasaría lo que tú entiendes.

Desde luego me enojé muchísimo y el muy sin vergüenza me dijo que había reservado una habitación con jacuzzi y champagne y no sé que otras estupideces; la verdad no recuerdo bien los detalles. Tan sólo recuerdo que le zampé una bofetada en el rostro y le exigí que trajera de vuelta a casa.

 **Kagome:** ¡vaya! Ahora entiendo porque tu cara de pocos amigos en cuanto volviste

 **Sango:** ¿por cierto?... ¿qué ocurrió entre tú e Inuyasha? Porque puedo haber estaba bebida, pero bien pude notar que estabas nerviosa y a la vez emocionada (me miró inquisidoramente)

 **Kagome:** ¿nosotros?... bueno nosotros… (Sonrojada) pasamos una velada muy divertida (sonreí nerviosa)

 **Sango:** uhm… tú me ocultas algo y puedo sospechar que es, sin embargo espero estarme equivocando, ya que desde ahora te digo, si te acostaste con él tan pronto, te va a terminar dejando como lo ha venido haciendo con sus demás novias. Ese hombre siempre que consigue acostarse con la chica que quiere luego se desaparece y al tiempo re aparece para decirles que "todo" se acabó

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, por favor Sango! Tú me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz de acostarme con él, tan pronto. Apenas y llevamos 10 días de novios, obvio que no sería tan loca… como para hacer tal cosa.

 **Sango:** espero que sea verdad, ya que luego no quiero ser tu paño de lágrimas, por culpa de ese hombre. Será mi amigo y lo puedo querer mucho, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, casi hermana y no quisiera verte lastimada por alguien como él, ni por nadie

 **Kagome:** gracias por protegerme y quererme tanto (nos dimos un cálido abrazo)

 **Sango:** (sacudiéndose la pereza de encima) bueno, ya fue mucha cursilería para un día. Voy a darme un baño y luego ponerme a estudiar. El examen final está cerca y debo sacar una calificación perfecta o mis padres me mandaran a vivir lejos… literalmente hablando.

 **Kagome:** ¿siguen con lo mismo?

 **Sango:** (estirándose cual gato) sí, ahora que saben que estoy saliendo con Miroku, están más que dispuestos a separarme de él y mandarme al extranjero. Ellos insisten en que tener novio mientras estoy estudiando, no es buena idea, por lo que o bien les demuestro que puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez o bien me mandan lejos.

 **Kagome:** uhm… ya veo. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que sería buena idea irnos lejos a estudiar? Quiero decir, si tuviéramos un título profesional de una universidad extranjera, tendríamos más oportunidades de conseguir un mejor trabajo y obvio, ganaríamos mucho más de lo que podríamos ganar acá.

 **Sango:** puede que tengas razón, pero sino tomo en cuenta esa opción, es porque a pesar de todo, estoy muy enamorada de Miroku y no quisiera separarme de él.

 **Kagome:** (agachando la cabeza) entiendo… yo también me siento igual.

 **Sango:** ¡¿qué?! Tan pronto y ya estás enamorada de Inuyasha ¡¿Es eso acaso posible?! Es decir, hasta hace… (Contó con sus dedos) 11 días atrás te morías de amor por Houyo, y ahora me sales con que estás enamorada de Inuyasha

 **Kagome:** (abrasé mis rodillas) no sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero sí sé cuándo. El cuarto día de estar juntos, tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Me enojé con él por dejarme de lado, al preferir a su amigo de la universidad y en cuanto él se quiso disculpar conmigo, yo cometí el grave error de compararlo con Houyo y fue así como dimos por terminado lo nuestro.

Pero en cuanto volví acá me di cuenta de mi gran error y fui en su búsqueda, sin embargo no lo encontré por ningún lado y entré en pánico. Sentí que había perdido por tonta al amor de mi vida y me puse a llorar de una manera inconsolable.

 **Sango:** ¡no lo puedo creer! Te enamoraste casi en el acto de él.

 **Kagome:** en realidad creo que llevo cargando sentimientos por él, desde que lo conocí. Desde la noche en que nos embriagamos en casa de Jakotsu, no pude dejar de pensar en él y cuando jugamos monopolio, me sentí aún más conectada con él, ya que su forma inocente y carismática de ser a la vez, hizo que se metiera aún más en mi corazón y lo que rebalsó mis sentimientos fue aquella noche en que me quedé a dormir acá. Recuerdas ¿el día que hiciste una reunión y Houyo se fue muy disgustado?

 **Sango:** ¡oh sí, claro que la recuerdo! Esa noche Houyo estaba muy fastidiado e Inuyasha estaba perdido en su mundo; no socializó con nadie y en cuanto pensé que todos se habían ido, tú seguías acá.

 **Kagome:** Houyo se fue molesto y no me quiso llevar a casa, por lo que salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré con Inuyasha, y bueno, luego de conversar de toco un poco, terminamos confesándonos uno al otro.

 **Sango:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes son novios desde antes, y no me dijiste nada?!

 **Kagome:** ¡deja de gritar o me dejarás sorda! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¡no! Esa noche sólo confesamos nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro, pero como ambos teníamos pareja, no hicimos más nada.

 **Sango:** uh, ya veo, así que lo de ustedes fue amor a primera vista o mejor dicho, saltaron del odio al amor. Porque él en verdad te llegó a odiar, luego de conocerte.

 **Kagome:** sí lo sé. Dijo que me odió, porqué me metí en su corazón de una manera invasiva y sin su permiso.

 **Sango:** ¡que romántico! No cabe duda que ustedes son el uno para el otro (suspiró emocionada)

 **Kagome:** supongo, ya que luego de que inconscientemente le dijera anoche que lo amaba… él no me dijo nada y como que quiso obviar el tema.

 **Sango:** ¡wuo! ¡¿En serio se lo dijiste?!

 **Kagome:** ¿tú crees que hice mal?

 **Sango:** si te soy sincera, sí, ya que los hombres piensan diferente a nosotras e Inuyasha es algo… uhm ¿Cómo decirlo? Esquivo para los sentimientos. Lo que quiero decirte es que él no suele usar la palabra amor, sino demostrarlo y siendo sincera, creo que te adelantaste. Es decir ¡sólo llevan 10 u 11 días juntos!

 **Kagome:** (agaché la mirada) sé que es muy repentino, pero es lo que realmente siento.

 **Sango:** (poniéndose de pie enérgicamente) bueno, bueno, no es el fin del mundo. Lo amas ok, se lo confesaste ok, y sinceramente estoy casi segura que él también siente algo muy fuerte por ti… pero, no creo que sea amor… aún.

 **Kagome:** creo que me estoy preocupando por nada. Mejor me pondré a estudiar y cuando lo vea por la noche aclararé las cosas.

 **Sango:** bien dicho amiga. Pongámonos a estudiar y dejemos de lado a nuestros amores por un rato.

Las horas transcurrieron rápido, y estaba anhelante por ver a Inuyasha, pero por más que esperé y esperé, él nunca llegó. Lo que se me hizo extraño ya que nos veíamos todos los días a la misma hora.

Lo llamé a su celular y lo tenía apagado, lo esperé en el chat y nunca se conectó, por lo que ese día me fui a dormir un poco descorazonada.

Unos cuantos días pasaron y ya era fin de semana y no tenía noticias de Inuyasha, por más que había intentado contactarlo él no daba señales de vida. Por lo que armándome de valor me dirigí a su casa y cuando estaba a escasos pasos de llegar a la misma, me topé con su vecino.

 **Jakotsu:** hola Kagome, tiempo sin vernos

 **Kagome:** sí tienes razón, no, nos vemos desde…

 **Jakotsu:** desde que te llevé a casa de Sango en mis brazos

 **Kagome:** ¡no fue así!, quien me llevó a casa de Sango fue Inuyasha y no tú (me exalté sin darme cuenta)

 **Jakotsu:** ¡wuoo!, tranquila que no te estoy atacando. Ya veo que el estar separada de tu dark novio te ha afectado

 **Kagome:** ¿uh? Cómo es que tú… sabes lo de Inuyasha y yo.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡prff! Ay por favor, lo veo todas las noches salir de su casa con cara de idiota y dirigirse a la casa de Sango y obvio que es por ti, además claro que está el hecho que fui yo quien escogió tu regalo de san Valentín, porque el idiota estaba perdido en el tema.

 **Kagome:** y… ¿cómo sabes que hace días no, nos vemos?

 **Jakotsu:** porque se fue de viaje con su familia y me encargó cuidar a su perro.

 **Kagome:** y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo se fueron?

 **Jakotsu:** fue algo de improviso, creo que le pasó algo a su hermano mayor y me dijo que no sabía cuando volverían.

 **Kagome:** (agaché la mirada triste) ya veo… en ese caso si sabes algo, avísame ¿ok?

 **Jakotsu:** ok, te lo haré saber mediante Sango, ya que a menos que me vuelva psíquico, no sabré como hacerlo.

 **Kagome:** (reí ante el comentario) lo siento, di por sentado que tenías mi número de celular (se lo dicté)

 **Jakotsu:** listo, ya lo copié… por cierto ya que estás por acá ¿por qué no vienen a mi casa Sango y tú por unas copas? ¿Qué dices?

 **Kagome:** ¿quieres que vengamos las dos o solo Sango?

 **Jakotsu:** a más seamos mejor.

 **Kagome:** ok, le diré para venir, pero no sé si Miroku esté de acuerdo.

 **Jakotsu:** oh, claro la clásica. Cuando alguien está en una relación los amigos quedan de lado, pero descuida, Miroku también es mi amigo, por no decir que es un traidor.

 **Kagome:** lo dices por qué es el novio de Sango.

 **Jakotsu:** así es, él sabía que ella siempre me había gustado, y se metió en mi camino, pero bueno es sólo un noviazgo, tarde o temprano se acabará.

 **Kagome:** buen punto. En fin será mejor que vuelva a casa. No olvides decirme si sabes algo.

Regresé a casa de Sango con el alma en pena. Inuyasha se había ido sin decirme nada y ni siquiera me había llamado para despedirse.

En cuanto llegué a casa, pude darme cuenta que Sango estaba en "buena compañía" ya que estaba de lo más acaramelada besándose en el sofá de la sala con Miroku.

Realmente se querían y ello me causaba envidia, ya que yo también quería estar en la misma situación con Inuyasha.

Una semana entera transcurrió y no tenía noticias de mi "novio" estaba tan molesta que empezaba a pensar que sólo había sido sexo y nada más.

Como era sábado por la noche convencí a Sango de ir a la casa de Jakotsu y divertirnos los tres.

Estábamos realmente animados, conversando y riendo de tonterías, y para variar Sango no toleró el alcohol y se quedó dormida.

 **Jakotsu:** lo mejor será que la llevé a mi cuarto y la recueste en la cama.

 **Kagome:** no creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor será que llame a Miroku y le pida que venga por ella.

 **Jakotsu:** si haces ello la meterás en problemas, Miroku me tiene celos y si sabe que Sango estuvo acá se enojará más con ella que conmigo.

 **Kagome:** ¿no crees que se enojará más si sabe que se quedó acá en tu casa, en tu habitación?

 **Jakotsu:** ¿me parece o estás insinuando que yo sería capaz de hacerle algo?

 **Kagome:** ¡no, obvio no! Es sólo que creo que lo mejor es que nos lleves a casa. ¿Tienes auto no? Entonces nos podrías llevar.

 **Jakotsu:** de acuerdo, será como tú quieras, pero deberás ayudarme a llevarla hasta el auto. Lo dejé estacionado en la calle y está un poco distante de acá.

 **Kagome:** ok, no hay problema.

En cuanto estábamos sacando entre los dos a Sango, escuché la voz de un hombre que gritaba mi nombre en forma de reproche. No le hice caso las 3 primeras veces, pero a la cuarta vez, cuando escuché aquella voz cerca de mí, me di media vuelta y casi se me cayó mi amiga de los brazos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, con este sujeto a estas horas de la noche?!

 **Jakotsu:** (cargó a Sango en brazos) buenas noches para ti también Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces tú con mi novia? (lo quedó mirando con rabia)

 **Kagome:** … se puede saber… ¿qué te ocurre? Jakotsu, sólo me está ayudando a llevar a Sango a casa.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡apestas a alcohol! ¿Qué tanto estuviste bebiendo con este sujeto?

 **Jakotsu:** llevaré a Sango al auto, si quieres que te lleve o tu novio, te lo permite, te esperaré en el mismo (se dirigió al auto, cargando a una inconsciente Sango)

 **Kagome:** ok, en un momento te alcanzo.

 **Inuyasha:** (tomándome con fuerza del brazo) tú no irás a ningún lado con ese tipo.

 **Kagome:** (zafándome de su agarre) ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Te desapareces casi 2 semanas, sin decirme nada, no me contactas y en cuanto nos vemos, sólo tratas mal a mi amigo y te enojas conmigo sin motivo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿sin motivo?! ¡Te estoy protegiendo de ese sujeto!

 **Kagome:** no entiendo de que hablas, ni por qué estás actuando tan raro.

Me voy a casa, con Jakotsu y cuando tengas tiempo o me quieras ver, hablamos. Hasta entonces Inuyasha.


	4. malos entendidos

**Cap. 4**

 **Malos entendidos**

Una vez que estaban en casa. No podía dejar de pensar en el por qué de la reacción de Inuyasha.

 **Jakotsu:** ya le dejé en su cama, es posible que mañana se levante con resaca, por lo cual te pido que la cuides, por mí ¿sí?

 **Kagome:** (acompañándolo a la salida) ¿podrías decirme que le pasó a Inuyasha… él parecía otro?

 **Jakotsu:** (sonrió con ironía) ya veo que no sabes casi nada de tu novio, pero descuida ya lo irás conociendo. Hasta otro día Kagome.

Como ya era tarde, me aliste para ir a dormir, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de irme a la cama, mi celular sonó y ¡oh sorpresa, era Taisho!

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 **Inuyasha:** estoy en la puerta, abre por favor.

 **Kagome:** ¿para qué? Para que me grites o para qué te cerciores que estoy sola.

 **Inuyasha:** (gruñó) ¡ush! Sólo abre… por favor

 **Kagome:** ¡listo! ¿Qué quieres? (me abrazó sorpresivamente de forma cariñosa)

 **Inuyasha:** te extrañé, te extrañé muchísimo, pequeña.

 **Kagome:** (no sabía si llorar o largarlo) yo… también te extrañé mucho (le correspondí el abrazo) pero… ¿por qué no me contactaste todo este tiempo?

 **Inuyasha:** intenté hacerlo, pero olvidé mi celular y aún no he memorizado el tuyo, así como tampoco me diste tu mail, por lo que no sabía cómo contactarte y creyendo que el bastardo de Jakotsu, podría ayudarme, me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que había perdido el número de Sango y no sabía su mail, porque nunca le escribía.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Pero si le di mi número a Jakotsu y le pedí que en cuanto tuviera noticias tuyas, me las hiciera saber.

 **Inuyasha:** por eso me enojé tanto cuando los vi juntos, ya que él sabía lo desesperado que estaba por contactarte y él me negó esa posibilidad.

 **Kagome:** (suspiré) ya no importa nada, lo único que interesa es que estás acá, pero… ¿por qué fue que te fuiste?

 **Inuyasha:** mi hermano mayor sufrió un accidente en moto y necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de él. Estuvo en coma 6 días y obvio no podía permitir que mis padres estuvieran solos con él. Fue una emergencia.

Ese día estaba alistándome para venir a verte cuando recibí la llamada del hospital y grande fue el lío que se armó, ya que a mi madre se le subió la presión y mi padre se desesperó, por sentirse atado de pies y manos.

 **Kagome:** ¡Cuánto lo siento!... pero, tu hermano… ¿está bien?

 **Inuyasha:** ayer fue trasladado a un hospital cercano, el vive en otro estado y para mi familia y para mí estar lejos de casa mucho tiempo es muy costoso, por lo que cuando estuvo estable, pedimos su traslado. Tiene fracturas múltiples y deberá estar en cama por varios meses y llevar rehabilitación física.

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo! ¡Pobre! Tus padres deben estar devastados, y tú también.

 **Inuyasha:** el accidente de mi hermano lo cambia todo, ya que deberé reducir la cantidad de cursos que llevo en la universidad y ponerme a trabajar y… me han ofrecido un trabajo muy bueno… fuera del país.

 **Kagome:** (sentí mi corazón partirse a la mitad) eso quiere decir… que… ¿nos separaremos?

 **Inuyasha:** (agachó la cabeza) me iré en un crucero en 2 semanas, durante 6 meses y en cuanto toque tierra de nuevo, haré un semestre en la universidad y me volveré a ir.

 **Kagome:** comprendo, en ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que terminemos nuestra relación (una traidora lágrima rodó por mi mejilla)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿de verdad quieres terminar conmigo… de nuevo?

 **Kagome:** ¡no, no quiero! Pero una relación a la distancia, no es una relación. Tú y yo recién estamos empezando por lo que será sencillo olvidarnos uno de otro ¿no crees?

 **Inuyasha:** no para mí, porque yo (me tomó del rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos) te amo Kagome. Eres la primera chica de la cual me enamoro perdidamente en poco tiempo.

 **Kagome:** (no pude evitar llorar) yo también te amo y me va a doler mucho estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo.

 **Inuyasha:** (la abracé como queriendo retenerla) Te prometo que me comunicaré todo el tiempo; que pensaré en ti a cada instante; te lo prometo.

 **Kagome:** (empecé a llorar en su hombro) si no verte 2 semanas, me ha dolido mucho, no me puedo imaginar que será no verte durante meses, pero te prometo que seré fuerte y contaré los días para volver a verte (estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando sonó su celular)

 **Inuyasha:** sí ya voy.

-lo sé.

\- ok, no te preocupes.

-ya, ya voy en este instante, no estoy lejos.

Lo siento, era mi madre, salí de casa con la excusa de conseguir los medicamentos para mi hermano y como me estoy tardando cree que ya me pasó algo.

 **Kagome:** lo entiendo, ya no preocupes a tu madre y ve a casa (le di un fugaz besó y él me besó con efusividad)

 **Inuyasha:** te amo Kagome, no lo dudes. Volveré mañana por la noche, quizá sólo unos minutos, pero vendré a verte todos los días hasta que me vaya.

 **Kagome:** (contuve las lagrimas) ok… ve a casa, te veré mañana (sonreí para disimular mi pena)

En cuanto se fue, me puse a llorar, puesto que ya lo extrañaba mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté gracias a los quejidos de Sango. A pesar que el baño se encontraba por lo menos a 4 metros de la habitación, sus desgarradores gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Se me hizo raro que gritará con tanto dolor por una simple resaca, por lo que de inmediato la fui a auxiliar.

 **Sango:** Kagome, ¡me muero! Me duele mucho (señalándose el lado derecho bajo del abdomen)

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

 **Sango:** me duele mucho el costado, siento que no me voy a partir en dos, me duele mucho, ¡mucho! (Empezó a vomitar de nuevo)

 **Kagome:** llamaré a Miroku para que nos ayude (lo llamé de forma desesperada y eran tales mis nervios que no entendió nada de lo que le dije y me respondió que estaba fuera de la ciudad) ¡maldición! ¿Qué hago, que hago? (escuché a Sango volver a quejarse) resiste un poco Sango, encontraré ayuda (llamé a Inuyasha y no contestó, por lo que llamé a Jakotsu)

Jakotsu: ¿qué sucede? Déjate de gritar que no te entiendo

 **Kagome:** es Sango, está muy enferma y no sé qué hacer.

 **Jakotsu:** ok, voy para allá. Mientras llama a una ambulancia.

 **Kagome:** ¡no sé cuál es el número, por eso te llamo!, tú estudias para ser paramédico ¿o no?

 **Jakotsu:** en lo que llegó mantenla cómoda, no dejes que se quede inconsciente y trata de calmarla, estoy en camino.

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, haré lo que me pides.

 **Sango:** ¡Kagome! Ayúdame, me duele demasiado, no aguanto más.

 **Kagome:** ya viene Jakotsu, él sabrá que hacer. Mientras debes soportar un poco más ok.

Llamaré a tus padres, para que estén al tanto.

 **Sango:** ¡no lo hagas, no los quiero preocupar!

 **Kagome:** en ese caso, vamos a la habitación para que te recuestes, en lo que llega la ayuda (con dificultad, logró arrastrare hasta la cama)

A los pocos minutos llegó Jakotsu con sus colegas en una ambulancia y fui con ellos hasta el hospital.

En cuanto llegamos, el médico a cargo la auscultó y la preparó para ser operada, estaba sufriendo de apendicitis.

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que la operación terminó y por fin Sango fue llevada a un cuarto de recuperación. La acompañé toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Jakotsu se ofreció a llevarme a casa, y en cuanto llegamos, vimos a Inuyasha sentado en la entrada y en cuanto éste me vio llegar con Jakotsu, lo golpeó enérgicamente sin siquiera escuchar explicaciones.

 **Jakotsu:** (lo miré con rabia mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi labio) eres un verdadero idiota, de seguir así la terminaras perdiendo (iba a darme otro golpe, cuando Kagome se interpuso)

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué reaccionas así?!

 **Inuyasha:** te he llamado todo el condenado día y te veo llegar con este tipo, a esta hora ¡¿qué quieres que piense?!

 **Kagome:** estuvimos todo el día en el hospital, Sango fue operada de emergencia y fue Jakotsu el único que nos pudo ayudar. Y si llegamos juntos, es porque Jakotsu se ofreció a traerme.

No sé qué demonios tienes en contra de él, pero una cosa si te digo, si te vuelves a comportar así, ¡terminamos! ¿Entendiste? (me metí a la casa muy enojada)

 **Jakotsu:** ¿tan inseguro te sientes, que me agredes cada vez que me ves cerca de ella? (sonreí con sorna) eres patético.

 **Inuyasha:** (lo tomé con ira del cuello de la camisa) ¡no permitiré que te le acerques! ¿Entendiste? ¡No te dejaré quitármela, como lo hiciste con Yura!

 **Jakotsu:** yo no te la quité, ella me prefirió a mí, porque yo sí sabía hacerla feliz, no como tú que desconfías, hasta de tu propia sombra.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡lárgate de una vez! No quiero verte cerca de mi novia de nuevo.

Al día siguiente me levanté a primera hora y llamé a Jakotsu para que me llevara al hospital, pero me respondió, que mejor fuera con Miroku o con Inuyasha, ya que estaba muy ocupado y no me podría ayudar.

Llamé a Inuyasha y en el acto me fue a buscar, cosa que se me hizo raro, ya que el mismo me había dicho que debía cuidar de su hermano.

 **Kagome:** (al oír el timbre supuse que era Inuyasha, pero eran… ¡los padres de Sango!) Buen día señor y señora Hiray (las piernas me flaquearon de los nervios)

 **Señora Hiray:** ¿por qué no, nos dijiste lo que le ocurrió a Sango?

 **Señor Hiray:** Jakotsu nos llamó muy preocupado, ya que se le hizo extraño que no estuviéramos con nuestra hija.

 **Kagome:** bueno, eso fue porque… porque… Sango no los quería preocupar.

 **Señora Hiray:** Me daré un baño rápido e iré a ver a mi hija, y Kagome… para cuando vuelva… no quiero que sigas acá. Nos ocultaste que Sango estaba enferma y eso demuestra que eres una mala amiga.

 **Kagome:** yo… esto… como Ud. Diga señora Hiray (sonó el timbre y el señor Hiray abrió la puerta)

 **Señor Hiray:** ese muchacho ¿Qué hace acá?

 **Kagome:** él… es mi novio y ha venido a llevarme a ver a Sango.

 **Señor Hiray:** ¿cómo puedes ser novia de ese vándalo? ¿Desde cuándo está frecuentando está casa?

 **Kagome:** señor disculpe que lo contradiga, pero Inuyasha no es lo que Ud, dice, el es muy amable, atento y…

 **Señor Hiray:** y es un mujeriego empedernido, que se ha metido con todas las jovencitas de los alrededores e incluso le quitó la novia a Jakotsu, ha estado o está en drogas, le gusta embriagarse y hacer escándalos públicos.

Te creí más inteligente Kagome, ese sujeto sólo te terminará lastimando.

Mil y un veces le he dicho a Sango que corte esa amistad, pero por lo que veo, me ha hecho caso omiso. En fin, ya estás bastante grande para saber qué haces con tu vida, pero sigue mi consejo, ese joven no te llevará a nada bueno.

 **Kagome:** me retiro señor y como no creo que tenga tiempo para volver por mis cosas, me las llevaré de una vez.

Empaqué lo más rápido que pude, me despedí de los señores Hiray y salí sin ánimos de volver a esa casa, donde era mal vista y mi novio también.


	5. De vuelta a casa

**Cap. 5**

 **De vuelta a casa**

Al salir del lugar, era más que evidente por mi semblante y… maleta en mano. Que algo no iba bien, sin embargo Inuyasha no hizo preguntas y simplemente me acompañó hasta mi casa.

Una vez fuera de la misma recién cruzamos palabra. El trayecto hasta la misma no había sido muy largo, sin embargo tácitamente, estuvimos de acuerdo en no decirnos nada.

 **Inuyasha:** (observando la fachada) tu casa ¡sí que es grande!, ¿por qué te mudaste a casa de Sango si acá tienes espacio de sobra para estar cómoda?

 **Kagome:** no me gusta estar sola, por eso me mudé (lo invité a pasar)

Esta es la casa de mi madre y abuelo. Ambos se encuentran en Estados Unidos y por ello está rentada. La comparto con mis primos y estoy en busca de quien alquile la cochera, para poder cubrir algunos gastos (lo guié por la entrada posterior) acá está la lavandería y también hay una habitación con baño independiente, por lo que estoy pensando en rentarlo, pero a alguien de confianza.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿piensas rentarlo a una chica o un chico?

 **Kagome:** quien sea, pero que sea de fiar, ya que acá vivimos 2 chicas y un chico.

 **Inuyasha:** uhm… ¿vives con un chico? (sentí celos y la apegué a mí) ¿y… quien es ese intruso que convive, con mi novia?

 **Kagome:** es mi primo hermano, así que no te pongas celoso (besé sus labios fugazmente)

 **Inuyasha:** oh, ya veo (observé el lugar) es un espacio cómodo y amplio, creo que a mi amigo le podría interesar. La universidad le quedaría más cerca de acá que de donde está actualmente.

 **Kagome:** sería grandioso, ya que me urge un ingreso extra, ya que lo que mi madre me manda, sólo cubren los gastos del instituto y con lo que pagan mis primos cubro los gastos de la casa, pero no queda casi nada para mí.

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso le pediré que se mude para acá, y así aprovecho para que te cuide en mi lugar, mientras estoy ausente.

 **Kagome:** (lancé un fuerte suspiro) había olvidado por completo que en poco tiempo te vas.

Vayamos a recorrer el resto de la casa ¿sí?

 **Inuyasha:** quisiera poder quedarme y permanecer a tu lado cada día, pero sabes que no puedo.

 **Kagome:** sí lo sé, sé que eres mucho más responsable de lo que creen (rolé los ojos) ciertas personas.

 **Inuyasha:** por ciertas personas… ¿te refieres a los padres de Sango?

 **Kagome:** mejor cambiemos de tema, y ayúdame a subir mi maleta; mi habitación está en el 2do piso terminando el corredor a la derecha.

 **Inuyasha:** imagino que los padres de Sango te hicieron sentir incomoda y por ello volviste, ¿no es así?

 **Kagome:** ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema.

 **Inuyasha:** tú no, pero yo sí, ya que no quiero que tengas ideas erróneas acerca de mí.

 **Kagome:** (desempacando) yo no tengo ideas erróneas, sé quién eres y como eres, por lo que no me importa lo que digan los demás.

 **Inuyasha:** (me dejé caer sobre la cama) honestamente no los culpo. Hubo un tiempo en el que fui un caos total e hice todo tipo de aberraciones y es por ello que me gané a pulso una muy mala fama.

 **Kagome:** (recostándome a su lado) y… ¿a qué se debió el que fueras así, y qué te motivo a cambiar?

 **Inuyasha:** lo hice por celos y querer llamar la atención de mis padres. Yo siempre crecí a la sombra de mi "perfecto hermano mayor" Sesshomaru siempre destacaba en todo y cuando digo todo, es todo. Es por ello que durante la preparatoria me hice de malas juntas e hice todo lo que te puedas imaginar; anduve en drogas, alcohol, de novia en novia y desde luego me desaparecía por días al punto que mis padres me buscaban en la morgue.

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo! Realmente deben haber sido tiempos muy difíciles para ti y tu familia.

 **Inuyasha:** si lo fueron, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sango y posteriormente Bankotsu, fue que me rehabilité. Ellos siempre me estuvieron aconsejando y ayudando, hasta que salí del hoyo donde estaba metido.

 **Kagome:** ¡no sabía que Sango y tú eran tan cercanos!

 **Inuyasha:** ella es una amiga excepcional, siempre desde la escuela estuvo a mi lado e incluso muchos, incluyendo a sus padres, pensaron que éramos novios, pero no; siempre fuimos muy cercanos y nada más. Luego cuando ingresé a la universidad conocí a Bankotsu. Era el típico chico busca pleitos y nos volvimos enemigos casi de inmediato; pero casualmente coincidimos en una pelea callejera y nos hicimos amigos.

Creo que al saber que podía contar con alguien, me hizo cambiar y bueno, cuando le presenté a Sango, el muy idiota se quedó tan prendado de ella, que decidió conquistarla y ella astutamente lo hizo enmendarse y el resto es historia.

 **Kagome:** ¡mira que calladito se lo tenía Sango! Ella nunca me dijo nada.

 **Inuyasha:** ella es muy discreta, es por eso que la tengo como amiga.

 **Kagome:** uhm… ¿y tú nunca te sentiste atraído por ella?

 **Inuyasha:** quizá, pero no estoy seguro.

 **Kagome:** bueno, mientras sea yo la única que te atraiga, no me importa quién te haya atraído antes (le di un coqueto beso en los labios)

 **Inuyasha:** tú eres a la única chica a la que le he dicho que amo, por lo que las demás nunca importaron, ni importaran ja… más (sus labios eran una verdadera tentación, por lo cual me deleité con ellos y más)

La pasión se encontraba latente entre ellos; sus jóvenes y desbocados corazones, eran la invitación perfecta para amarse. Sus acalorados cuerpos daban señales claras de que se deseaban, los besos mutuos que se otorgaban iban más allá de sólo sus respectivos labios. Cada uno estaba explorando el cuerpo del otro de manera frenética, era como si tratase de una batalla carnal, pugnado por tener el control total.

Nuevamente ella caía bajo los encantos de él y lo dejaba tomar el control total de sus emociones, su cuerpo, su mente. Lo amaba tanto que cada caricia o el simple roce de sus cuerpos era sinónimo de tocar el cielo.

Hacer el amor y no sexo, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él, ya sentía que no era sólo un cuerpo al cual estaba poseyendo, sino que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Era algo indescriptible, se sentía tan cómodo y amado que deseaba perpetuar el momento.

En vista que se encontraban totalmente a solas, podían dar rienda suelta a su pasión y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por lo que los gemidos y gritos de placer que se dedicaban era el único sonido que invadía las paredes de aquella enorme casa.

Luego de una larga y excitante sesión amorosa, se dieron un descanso; sin darse cuenta el claro cielo que los albergó al inicio de su romance, se había tornado tornasolado, dando pase a un precioso atardecer.

 **Kagome:** como desearía poder retener el tiempo y perpetuar por siempre los momentos que estoy contigo (sentí sus brazos rodearme con cariño y sus labios besar mi frente)

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego que podemos hacerlo, perpetuándolos en nuestros recuerdos.

 **Kagome:** me da mucha pena tener que dejarte ir. Siéndote honesta quisiera que no te fueras y hallaras otra forma de poder ayudar a tu familia.

 **Inuyasha:** yo también quisiera lo mismo pequeña, pero lamentablemente ya firmé contrato con la empresa que me ha empleado y sino no lo cumplo, deberé pagar una multa muy cara.

 **Kagome:** yo… (Quería evitar las lágrimas) en serio, en serio… quisiera evitar que te vayas, porque te voy a extrañar demasiado… pero (mis lagrimas fluyeron) se que debo aprender a esperarte y ser paciente.

 **Inuyasha:** para mí tampoco es fácil. Nunca antes había estado enamorado y dejarte justo ahora… se me hace difícil (el alma se me partía en dos al verla llorar)

 **Kagome:** lo siento (limpié mis lagrimas) no quise hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que las emociones me ganaron, no sé, como que últimamente estoy más sensible de lo habitual y lloro por casi todo. No quiero decir que… dejarte partir, no me afecte, a lo que me refiero es que yo… bueno yo… (No pude acabar la frase porque unas nauseas horrendas me mandaron al baño)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿te encuentras bien?, necesitas algo, si gustas puedo ir a la farmacia por algún medicamento o quizá prefieres que te prepare algún té.

 **Kagome:** (desde adentro del baño) estoy bien, no hace falta que hagas nada. Tan solo fue un simple malestar eso es todo (me lavé el rostro, aseé y salí a su encuentro) gracias por preocuparte por mí, ya todo está bien.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿segura? Te pusiste pálida.

Creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a un hospital a que te vea un médico.

 **Kagome:** no es nada, debe haberme caído mal algo que comí, eso es todo.

 **Inuyasha:** ok, confiaré en ti.

Ya es tarde, por lo que…

 **Kagome:** lo sé, debes irte (la nostalgia me invadió)

 **Inuyasha:** (la abracé por detrás para confortarla) lo que quería, era pedirte permiso para quedarme esta noche contigo y… unos días, hasta el momento que deba viajar.

 **Kagome:** (tenía las emociones a flor de piel) ¡claro! ¡Por supuesto que te puedes quedar! (brinqué de emoción cual niña)

 **Inuyasha:** bien, en ese caso me quedaré esta noche y mañana por la mañana me gustaría que me acompañes a mi casa para que conozcas a mi familia ¿qué dices?

 **Kagome:** ¿estás seguro? Es decir… qué pasaría si no les agrado o si te prohíben verme o que se yo… es decir, algo podría salir mal.

Inuyasha: (besé su frente) descuida, estoy más que seguro que mi familia te amará tanto como te amo yo.

Aquella fue la primera noche que compartieron juntos y aunque difícilmente conciliaron el sueño, ya que se la pasaron amándose, al día siguiente ambos estaban más que ansiosos por anunciar a la familia Taisho, su romance.


	6. Decisiones

**Cap. 6**

 **Decisiones**

Muy temprano por la mañana sus ambarinos ojos se fueron abriendo de manera perezosa.

Las ganas de seguir durmiendo al lado de su novia le ganaban, pero los constantes ruidos provenientes de la cocina que se hallaba en la planta baja, le impidieron seguir descansando.

Movido por la curiosidad y fastidio, se dirigió hasta la cocina, y en esta se topó con una atractiva joven de rojizos cabellos y hermosos ojos verdes. Que al verlo, pegó tal grito del susto que dejó caer la sartén caliente sobre el suelo, cayéndose de la misma su contenido.

 **Muchacha:** ¡¿qui… qui… quien, eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! (Estaba aterrada)

 **Inuyasha:** lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte, me llamo Inuyasha y soy (intenté acércamele y ella gritó muy fuerte)

 **Muchacha:** ¡KOGA! ¡AUXILIO!

 **Inuyasha:** no grites por favor, no te haré daño. Yo no soy un extraño… bueno, si lo soy, pero no soy lo que piensas

 **Muchacha:** ¡voy a llamar a la policía en este instante! (me acerqué al teléfono que estaba pegado la pared y el extraño me retuvo)

 **Inuyasha:** soy el novio de Kagome, me quedé a dormir anoche, por favor; no llames a nadie.

 **Muchacha:** ¿uh? ¡Su novio! ¿Qué ocurrió con Houyo?

 **Inuyasha:** ellos terminaron, hace algún tiempo.

 **Muchacha:** mmm… tan enamorada que se le veía (lo miré con detalle) tú eres más atractivo (sonreí) me llamo Ayame, soy la prima de Kagome, bueno soy su prima política ya que soy la hija de la hermana; del esposo; de su mamá ¿entendiste?

 **Inuyasha:** eh… sí, eso creo.

Ayame: bueno, ahora que ya sé quién eres… ¡ERES UN TORPE! Por tu culpa mi desayuno se arruinó (hice puchero)

 **Inuyasha:** (realmente me cayó bien, era divertida) Lo siento, haré el desayuno para todos en compensación ¿te parece bien?

 **Ayame:** sí, estaría bien, sólo que no sé cuántos somos, ya que por más que llamé a Koga, éste no vino en mi auxilio, y él siempre me escucha sin importar donde este.

 **Inuyasha:** quizá salió temprano o está dormido.

 **Ayame:** lo dudo. Anoche llegamos juntos y quedamos en que me iba a llevar a la universidad temprano. Voy a ir a buscarlo arriba, mientras tú ve preparando el desayuno.

 **Inuyasha:** ok, como digas.

En cuanto Ayame se dirigió al segundo piso se encontró con los que ella consideraba sus primos; en una situación poco usual.

Él sostenía el cabello de Kagome hacía atrás, mientras ella vomitaba hasta el alma en la taza del retrete.

 **Ayame:** ¿qué le pasó?

 **Koga:** no estoy seguro, me desperté con tus gritos y en cuanto iba a bajar a socorrerte Kagome me retuvo y luego vino corriendo hasta acá.

 **Ayame:** Kag, ¿qué sientes?

 **Kagome:** siento que la vida se me va en cada vomitada, me siento pésimo, creo que si continuo así no va a quedar nada de mí.

 **Koga:** lo mejor es que te lleve con Izumo

 **Ayame:** hoy no creo que esté en su casa, debe estar en su consultorio

 **Kagome:** Koga, por favor ayúdame a ponerme de pie, me siento muy débil.

 **Koga:** lo mejor será que te lleve donde Izumo.

 **Kagome:** si haces ello, ambos llegaran tarde a clases.

 **Ayame:** eso es lo de menos. Te encuentras mal y es nuestro deber cuidarte.

 **Kagome:** gracias, pero no hace falta. Le pediré a Inuyasha que me llevé hasta la clínica.

 **Koga:** ¿quién es Inuyasha?

 **Ayame:** es el novio de Kagome, pasó la noche acá y casi me mata del susto cuando lo vi en la cocina; debo decirte que tienes buen gusto Kagome; tu nuevo es muy atractivo (sonreí amenamente)

 **Koga:** (llevé a mi prima hasta su habitación) ¿fue por ello que gritaste? pensé que nuevamente habías visto una cucaracha.

 **Ayame:** ¡cruel! Mi vida pudo estar en peligro y tú no hubieras hecho nada para salvarme (fingí indignación)

 **Koga:** pero que cosas dices, sabes que jamás permitiría que nada malo te pase. Además tú sabes defenderte sola.

 **Ayame:** ello no quita el hecho que no fuiste en mi auxilio cuando te llamé dos veces, no una ¡sino dos veces!

 **Kagome:** (me sentía fatal) chicos, no quisiera interferir en sus asuntos, pero me siento muy mal, por favor vayan por Inuyasha y díganle que me lleve a la clínica. No creo que aguante estás nauseas por mucho tiempo.

 **Ayame:** ok, iré a decirle lo que está pasando.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina…**

 **Inuyasha:** (al celular)

Sí estoy bien.

No tienes porque preocuparte.

Volveré hoy por la tarde para recoger unas cosas.

Me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo.

Lo mejor es que esté lejos de él por un tiempo. Así ustedes podrán estar más. tranquilos.

Sí, sí, yo también te quiero.

Adiós.

 **Ayame:** disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesitamos que lleves a Kagome a la clínica.

 **Inuyasha:** (dejé el café a medio servir) ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Kagome?! ¿Está bien?

 **Ayame:** si estuviera bien, no te pediría que la lleves a la clínica ¿no crees?

 **Inuyasha:** sí tienes razón, pero dime ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Antes de obtener respuesta, alguien más lo interrogó.

 **Koga:** ¿tú debes ser Inuyasha no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** sí soy yo, ¿y tú eres?...

 **Koga:** el primo de Kagome y encargado de cuidarla. Ella dice que tú eres su novio y bueno, quiere que la acompañes al médico. Hace un buen rato que se siente bastante mal y no quiere que ni Ayame, ni yo la llevemos.

 **Inuyasha:** entiendo, gracias por decírmelo (me dirigí a toda prisa al 2do piso)

 **Ayame:** ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?

 **Koga:** ¿no es obvio? Los llevaremos donde Izumo y luego te dejaré en la universidad.

 **Ayame:** ¡pero si haces ello, llegarás tarde a tu práctica de basketball! Y es muy importante que estés antes que los demás, ¡tú eres el capitán!

Lleva a Kagome con Izumo; yo iré por mi cuenta a la universidad, si salgo ahora mismo, llegaré a tiempo.

 **Koga:** tus cosas ya están en el auto, tan sólo alistaste y vámonos.

 **Ayame:** tú siempre tan dedicado (me empiné para darle un beso) pero esta vez, no te seré una carga. Ya pedí un taxi, por lo que no debe tardar en llegar.

 **Koga:** prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto llegues.

 **Ayame:** descuida estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí (le sonreí dulcemente)

 **Koga:** y cómo no quieres me preocupe por ti, si te amo tanto (iba a besarla, cuando escuché la voz del recién llegado pidiendo ayuda)

 **Ayame:** date prisa y llévalos hasta la clínica, yo estaré bien.

 **Inuyasha:** (Kagome estaba tan mal que la tenía cargada en mis brazos) Koga, por favor, bríndame la dirección de la clínica y el nombre del Dr. Para llevar a Kagome.

 **Koga:** en seguida voy por las llaves de mi auto, no hay tiempo que perder.

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha, por favor llévame al baño, las nauseas me están ganando (nuevamente vomité al menos 3 veces seguidas)

 **En la clínica / consultorio del Dr. Izumo Grisson**

El galeno se encontraba auscultando detalladamente a su paciente y haciéndole preguntas de rutina, cuando de pronto Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que se retirara, ya que quería hablar a solas con el mismo.

 **Izumo:** muy bien Kagome. Ya terminé de auscultarte y por las respuestas que me diste, creo que ya debes saber lo que tienes.

 **Kagome:** (con la mirada baja) sí… sólo dime cuanto tiempo tengo, por favor.

 **Izumo:** soy internista, no ginecólogo y tú lo sabes, pero puedo deducir que estás en tu primer trimestre quizá un poco más.

Te daré una interconsulta y ahí podrás sacarte las dudas.

 **Kagome:** ¿qué le voy a decir a mi mamá y a mi abuelo? ¿Cómo los voy a mirar a la cara? (sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)

 **Izumo:** sabes que soy un hombre pragmático y siempre veo en todo una 2da opción.

 **Kagome:** sí lo sé, pero no sé si me atrevería, es decir… yo… no quiero ser madre, pero tampoco una asesina.

 **Izumo:** en ese caso podrías recorrer a una tercera opción.

 **Kagome:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Izumo:** tengo amigos que trabajan como jueces de menores o asistentes social, por lo que podría ayudarte a buscar una pareja que estuviera dispuesta a adoptar a tu hijo(a) piénsalo. Si decides hacerlo, te ayudaré en el proceso.

 **Kagome:** lo pensaré. Gracias, hasta pronto.

 **Izumo:** hasta luego Kag.

En cuanto salí del consultorio, pude notar que Inuyasha estaba bastante preocupado y de inmediato me abordó con preguntas con respecto a mi salud, por lo que callando lo que había descubierto, simplemente me limité a decirle que todo estaba bien y que se fuera a casa de sus padres, sin mí.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿cómo me pides que me vaya y te deje aquí sola? Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer o lo que necesites, yo estaré contigo, déjame acompañarte.

 **Kagome:** no hace falta. Izumo me dio una interconsulta, por lo que es probable que me vaya a demorar.

Ve tú a la casa de tus padres y luego te alcanzo ¿está bien?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura? No quisiera dejarte acá sola.

 **Kagome:** descuida, no estaré sola. Izumo es un amigo cercano de la familia, por lo que si necesito ayuda, se la pediré a él o llamaré a Koga para que venga por mí.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, si necesitas que ser llevada a algún lado, pídemelo a mí. No molestes a tu primo, que ya bastantes molestias se ha tomado.

 **Kagome:** uhm… ¿estás celoso acaso?

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego que no, sólo digo, que yo soy tu novio, y soy yo en quien debes apoyarte. Eso es todo.

 **Kagome:** gracias por la ayuda. Ahora ve a tu casa, que yo te alcanzo luego ¡sí!

 **Inuyasha:** ok, tú ganas.

¡Oh, me olvidaba! Hablé con Bankotsu sobre la habitación que estás alquilando y me comentó que está muy interesado.

Quería pedirte permiso para que la fuera a ver hoy mismo, pero creo que no sería prudente, sin embargo quedé en darle una respuesta.

 **Kagome:** si es amigo tuyo, la habitación es suya. Dile que se puede mudar cuando lo desee.

 **Inuyasha:** bien, se lo diré luego. Pero ahora dime a qué consultorio debo acompañarte.

 **Kagome:** a ninguno. Ya te dije que por favor te vayas, que luego yo te alcanzo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura que todo está bien?

 **Kagome:** sí, descuida. Tú sólo haz lo que te pido.

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo, en ese caso te veré más tarde.

 **2 horas después…**

Kagome había ido a casa de Sango, para saber cómo seguía de su operación y para ponerla al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos.

 **Sango:** me alegra tanto verte después de tanto. Lamento mucho lo que mis padres te dijeron, pero si lo deseas puedes volver. Hace unos días que se fueron nuevamente de viaje y no volverán, sino hasta dentro de un mes.

 **Kagome:** quizá me anime a volver, pero no por ahora, ya que desde anoche Inuyasha se está quedando en mi casa por unos días.

 **Sango:** ¡¿tan pronto y ya están viviendo juntos?!

 **Kagome:** no exactamente, él sólo se quedará por unos días, puesto que se irá a trabajar por 6 meses seguidos en un crucero.

 **Sango:** ¡oh! Yo… no sé qué decir, a la que me refiero es que debe ser muy triste para ti.

Kagome: para ambos, pero igual ya nos hicimos la idea que mientras dure su viaje nos comunicaremos por video llamada y mensajes de texto. Por lo que la distancia no será tan grande y la espera no tan larga.

 **Sango:** eso es verdad. Lo importante es que todo está bien entre ustedes ¿no es así? Porque por tu semblante puedo deducir que algo te aflige y ese algo debe ser muy importante.

 **Kagome:** que bien me conoces. Es verdad que hay algo muy importante que quiero contarte, pero júrame por tu vida, que no se lo dirás a nadie.

 **Sango:** sabes que te guardo todos los secretos que me compartes.

 **Kagome:** ok, aquí voy. Yo estoy… (Mi celular empezó a sonar) disculpa, es Inuyasha.

Estoy en casa de Sango.

Lo siento, debí llamarte ni bien salí de la clínica.

De acuerdo en un rato voy.

Lo siento Sango, le prometí a Inuyasha que iría a su casa y hace más de una hora que me está esperando.

 **Sango:** ve, pero prométeme que volverás para terminar de contarme lo que te está pasando.

 **Kagome:** lo prometo.

En cuanto estuve afuera de la casa de Inuyasha, en el pórtico; pude llegar a oír que estaba sosteniendo una acalorada discusión, con quien parecía ser su hermano, ya que el parecido físico entre ambos era grande, excepto que su este ultimo tenía el cabello casi gris y se movilizaba en una silla de ruedas.

No era mi intención escuchar, pero debido a que las ventanas que daban a la sala estaban abiertas, no solo yo, sino todo aquel que pasaba por el lugar podía escuchar con claridad.

Honestamente lo que alcancé a oír fue alarmante, pero decidí guardar silencio, hasta ser notada por alguno de los dos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡eres un completo incompetente Sesshomaru! Es por tu maldita culpa, que tengo que irme lejos y todo para qué, para que a ti no te dé la gana de seguir tus terapias físicas de rehabilitación ¡terapias que por cierto estoy pagando yo!

 **Sesshomaru:** lo menos que puedes hacer por esta familia es largarte lejos de todos nosotros y hacerte cargo, ya bastante han hecho nuestros padres por ti, y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pagar las deudas que tú ocasionaste.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué yo les ocasioné deudas?! ¡Ay por favor! ¡No fui yo, el que decidió montarse irresponsablemente ebrio en su moto y casi matarse, además de dejar a su novia en coma!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡cállate! ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez de esta casa, vete y no regreses nunca!

 **Inuyasha:** (tomé mi maleta que ya estaba junto a la puerta de entrada) ¡eso es lo que precisamente pretendo hacer! Largarme y no verte nunca más la cara (en cuanto abrí la puerta noté que Kagome estaba a punto de tocar la misma) ¡Kag!

 **Kagome:** yo… vine como me lo solicitaste, pero… si es mal momento puedo volver luego.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quién eres tú? ¡jah! No me digas que eres la novia de éste pobre perdedor. De una vez te voy advirtiendo que te alejes de él, ya que lo único que traerá a tu vida son desgracias y penas. En cuanto obtenga lo que quiera de ti te dejará por otra y te romperá el corazón.

 **Inuyasha:** no le hagas caso y vayámonos de acá (le cerré la puerta en las narices a mi hermano)

Durante el corto trayecto a casa de Sango, ninguno dijo nada, simplemente anduvimos por inercia hasta llegar al lugar.

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha, antes de que entremos, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, algo que… definitivamente acabará con nuestra relación.

 **Inuyasha:** no me asuste y dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme. Si es por las sandeces que dijo mi hermano, no le hagas caso, él solo habla porque está dolido.

 **Kagome:** descuida que no puse atención a sus palabras.

Lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio y delicado, es por ello que he decido que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación ahora.

 **Inuyasha:** solo respóndeme una cosa y se sincera por favor.

¿Me amas o no?

 **Kagome:** desde luego que te amo, es por ello que quiero que terminemos, para que seas libre.

 **Inuyasha:** no soy tu prisionero, por lo que no tienes porque decir ello. Y como has respondido que me amas, entonces mi respuesta es no.

 **Kagome:** … ¿no, me amas?

 **Inuyasha:** no, me refiero a que no acepto terminar contigo. Sea lo que sea que debamos afrontar lo haremos juntos, así que adelante, dime ello que es tan importante.

 **Kagome:** (suspiré hondo) yo… estoy embarazada.

 **Inuyasha:** ok… no me esperaba algo así, ya que he estado tomando mis precauciones, pero bueno pasó, por lo que asumiré mi responsabilidad (quise abrazarla y ella me retuvo)

 **Kagome:** (quería llorar, pero me contuve) el hijo que espero no es tuyo, es de… Houyo… yo tengo 16 semanas de embarazo, es decir 4 meses.

 **Inuyasha:** (me quedé helado de la impresión, pero reaccioné abrazándola enérgicamente) no importa, no importa de quien sea el hijo que esperas, es tuyo y con ese me basta y me sobra para seguir manteniendo mi palabra en pie, de que pase lo que pase, seguiré a tu lado, por lo que me haré cargo de él o ella (la miré directo a los ojos) te amo y el que vayas a tener un hijo no cambia lo que siento por ti.

 **Kagome:** (rompí en llanto) ¿por qué, por qué eres tan perfecto? Te amo tanto, que no imagino una vida sin ti. De verdad te amo mucho y temía que si te decía lo que está pasando me dejaras.

 **Inuyasha:** tonta, pensé que tenías algo muy grave que decirme, como que te quedaba poco tiempo de vida o que ibas a dejar el país y por ello me ibas a dejar.

 **Kagome:** me encantaría irme del país, pero contigo. Me encantaría subirme en ese crucero en el que estarás y navegar junto a ti por 6 meses… pero la realidad es otra (las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas)

 **Inuyasha:** yo también quisiera lo mismo y ahora más que nunca me gustaría quedarme a tu lado para cuidarte, sin embargo tendré que conformarme con volver a verte con nuestro hijo (a) en tus brazos cuando vuelva.

 **Kagome:** eso es otra cosa que quería decirte, yo… he decidido contárselo a Houyo y permitir que tenga derechos sobre su hijo (a) e incluso he pensado en la posibilidad de entregárselo (a) ya que él siempre me comentó que quería tener hijos, mientras que yo no. Es por ello, que… (Desvié la mirada) no sé, ¿qué opinas tú?

 **Inuyasha:** lo entiendo. No puedes negarle sus derechos y aunque ya me estoy haciendo la idea de ser yo quien lo crie a tu lado, no me queda más que respetar tu decisión, sea la que tomes.

 **Kagome:** gracias por entenderme y no juzgarme. Sino no te opones, citaré a Houyo para que vaya mañana a mi casa y le contaré todo, claro, lo haré en tu presencia, por si… las cosas se salen de control.

 **Inuyasha:** descuida. Te apoyaré y cuidaré en todo momento.

 **Kagome:** bueno, creo que ya no me quedaré en casa de Sango, por lo que mejor regresamos a casa ¿estás de acuerdo?

 **Inuyasha:** tú y Sango necesitan hablar. Así que te parece, si te quedas por acá un rato y te recojo luego.

 **Kagome:** ¿y tú a dónde vas a ir?

 **Inuyasha:** el inútil de Bankotsu quiere que lo ayude a preparar todo para mudarse. Dice que no puede cargar todos los muebles por sí solo y tengo que ayudarlo ¡feh! Es un condenado debilucho.

 **Kagome:** (reí con alegría) hablas mal de él, pero le tienes la suficiente confianza para que se mude precisamente a mi casa.

 **Inuyasha:** es un pobre idiota, pero sé que puedo contar con él, sobre todo ahora que estaré lejos de ti.

 **Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Qué quiere decir ello?

 **Inuyasha:** que es el único en el que confió lo suficiente, como para que te cuide en mi lugar; ya que ese primo tuyo Koga… uhm, no sé, me da mala espina.

 **Kagome:** (lo abracé con cariño y le di un sutil beso) eres un completo celoso. Koga es hijo de la hermana de mi mamá; es mi primo hermano, por lo que me ve como tal y yo a él.

 **Inuyasha:** igual, ahora eres mi novia y no confío en nadie, salvo en el inútil de Bankotsu, que me está llamando por celular en este momento.

 **Kagome:** ok, ve con tu amigo, que yo iré con mi amiga.

 **Inuyasha:** pasó por ti en un par de horas (besé sus labios con cariño) Te amo

 **Kagome:** y yo a ti.

En cuanto Kagome ingresó a la casa de su amiga, esta no paró de interrogarla, ya que presencio todo al detalle, desde primera fila, ya que se había escondido tras de la cortina que cubría la ventana de la entrada de su casa.

Kagome pacientemente respondió cada una de las preguntas de su curiosa amiga y en cuanto le contó por lo que estaba pasando, ambas se sintieron conmovidas con la actitud de Inuyasha.


	7. Comienzo

**Cap. 7**

 **Comienzo**

Pasada la emoción del momento, vino la lucidez y realidad; y que si bien la noticia de un bebé era buena, la cosas no acababan ahí, ya que también era una enorme responsabilidad.

 **Sango:** ahora que pienso las cosas más detenidamente… ¿cómo es posible que no supieras de tu embarazo hasta ahora? Es decir, tú sabes, debiste notar que el periodo no te venía o que las nauseas que llevas teniendo desde hace unos días, eran señal de que algo no andaba bien.

 **Kagome:** para serte sincera, si un especialista no me lo decía, creo que no me iba a enterar hasta quien sabe cuándo. Ya que el periodo me sigue viniendo con regularidad y las nauseas las atribuía a todo el estrés que estoy teniendo por mis estudios.

 **Sango:** y… ¿ahora cómo piensas decírselo a tu madre y a tu abuelo? Se van… no sé a molestar o emocionar.

 **Kagome:** yo… no pienso decirles nada, ya que no pienso conservar al bebé, yo… he pensado en entregárselo a Houyo y que sea él quien se haga responsable.

 **Sango:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿En serio piensas hacer ello?! Es decir, ¡es tu hijo (a)! ¿Qué no te da pena acaso?

 **Kagome:** tú bien sabes que yo no quiero ser madre, no por ahora al menos, quizá en unos años, cuando halle al hombre apropiado y esté estable.

 **Sango:** creí que ese hombre era Inuyasha, como está dispuesto a hacerse cargo.

 **Kagome:** recién estamos empezando una relación y estamos muy enamorados, pero nada, ni nadie garantiza que nos vayamos a quedar juntos, y en cuanto a su ofrecimiento de hacerse cargo de este bebé (señalé mi plano vientre) creo que lo dijo por impulsividad, sinceramente no creo que esté consciente de la gran responsabilidad que conlleva criar un hijo y menos si no es suyo.

 **Sango:** tienes razón, pero… ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?, ¿por qué dejaste que te dijera todo aquello?

 **Kagome:** porque no quiero arruinar sus buenas intenciones. Además ya decidí que o bien Houyo se hace cargo o… lo daré en adopción.

 **Sango:** ¡Ay Kag! La verdad no sé qué decirte, ya que si yo quedase embarazada de Miroku, creo que le pediría que nos casemos, ya que creo que sería lo más apropiado.

 **Kagome:** eso lo dices, porque no estás en mi situación y porque él sería el padre biológico. Además con lo mojigata que eres, te apuesto que vas a llegar virgen al matrimonio (reí con jocosidad, hasta que noté el rostro sonrojado y la mirada picara de Sango) ¡no! Esa mirada tuya me dice que tú… ¡no! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Tú y él… ustedes? Tú sabes ¡¿ya?!

 **Sango:** ¡ay, bueno!, sí, ok, sí lo hicimos y fue tal y como esperaba que lo fuera.

Fue un día acá mismo. Estuvimos conversando y una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno… entre besos, caricias y promesas de que siempre estaríamos juntos… pasó.

 **Kagome:** ¡wuooo, no lo puedo creer! ¡Dejaste de ser la única virgen de toda la ciudad! (reí amenamente)

 **Sango:** jah, jah, jah, muy graciosa, pero bueno, sí es verdad ya no soy la única virgen del grupo. Aunque… bueno, sólo fue esa vez ya que no lo hemos vuelto a intentar, y no es porque Miroku no quiera, sino porque creo que lo mejor es que tomemos las cosas con calma

Tú sabes, prefiero que vayamos juntos a un médico que nos pueda orientar en cuanto a natalidad y no prescriba un método de cuidado que vaya de acuerdo con ambos.

 **Kagome:** sí, te entiendo, para que no acabes en la misma engorrosa situación que yo.

 **Sango:** bueno amiga, ¡arriba esos ánimos!, todo en esta vida tiene solución y lo que parece el fin del mundo en este momento, con el tiempo se volverá tu mayor alegría. Ya que estoy segura que en cuanto conozcas a tu bebé te sentirás tan feliz de tenerlo que harás todo por él o ella.

 **Kagome:** quizá sea así, pero por ahora mi decisión no cambiará.

 **Sango:** bueno, ya mañana sabrás cual será el siguiente paso a seguir.

Por hoy que te parece si nos relajamos y salimos a bailar en la noche con Jakotsu ¿qué dices?

 **Kagome:** puede ser. Distraerme un poco me haría bien.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Separarse de la mullida cama y la confortable almohada a la cual estaba abrazada, se le hacía casi imposible. Su mente y cuerpo se enfrentaban en una lucha titánica intentando hacer que se levante, ya que por un lado su conciencia la carcomía diciéndole que no debía haberse ido de juerga sabiendo que su novio le dijo que no se amanecería ya que debían ayudar a su nuevo inquilino con la mudanza y su cuerpo por otro lado, le agradecía la noche de relax total y no quería que terminará.

Luego de varios minutos de interminable debate, finalmente puso un pie fuera de la cama y por inercia el resto de su cuerpo hizo lo mismo.

De forma casi mecánica, se dirigió a la ducha y en cuanto sintió el agua fría recorrer su espalda, todo el sueño y pesadez se le fue en un santiamén.

Luego de la fría ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para calentar su congelado cuerpo, y en cuento se disponía a preparar su desayuno… el timbre de empezó a sonar.

Maldijo para sus adentros la puntualidad de su novio y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se topó con los que ella consideró la sonrisa masculina y los ojos turquesa más bellos que había visto en su vida.

 **Muchacho:** buenos días Kagome, soy Bankotsu. Amigo de Inuyasha.

 **Kagome:** (sentí que el piso que estaba debajo de mis pies se desvanecía, si bien lo había visto con anterioridad, no había prestado atención a su atractivo natural y pensé ¡qué hombre!) hola… yo… tú… es decir… ¿Inuyasha dónde está?

 **Bankotsu:** ésta dirigiendo el camión de mudanza hasta tu casa.

Yo vine a pie ya que vivo relativamente cerca e Inuyasha me encargó recogerte para que le diéramos el alcance en tu casa; como yo no sé bien donde es, él pensó que sería buena idea que fuéramos juntos.

 **Kagome:** ok, voy por mis cosas y le diré a Sango que ya me voy. No demoro, ok.

 **Bankotsu:** tómate tu tiempo que yo aguardaré por ti.

En cuanto ingresé a la casa, suspiré profundo, ya que no podía creer que semejante monumento de hombre fuese a vivir bajo mi mismo techo. Él era la manzana del edén puesto en la tierra.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde aún estaba durmiendo Sango y la desperté con efusividad.

 **Sango:** (a medio despertar) ¿qué… ocurre? ¿La casa se quema, estamos en peligro o qué?

 **Kagome:** él… él… está aquí, es decir en la puerta… lo que quiero decir es que… vino por mí y no iremos solos hasta mi casa o peor aún… ¡vivirá en la misma!

 **Sango:** ¡¿qué?! No te entiendo nada. Primero cálmate y luego explícame, que por tu timbre de voz aduzco que no es Inuyasha y sea quien sea "él" te ha puesto las pulsaciones a 1000 por hora porque estás, toda agitada.

 **Kagome:** (tomé una bocanada de aire para calmarme) Bankotsu, el amigo de Inuyasha, ha venido a recogerme para que lo guie hasta mi casa y ¡oh, por todos los cielos! Es el hombre físicamente…al menos… perfecto para mí.

Tú sabes, ojos turquesa, piel bronceada cabello negro, es, es… ¡mi sueño hecho realidad! Y estoy segura que si lo desvistiera, ¡tendría un físico monumental!

 **Sango:** (sobándome los ojos por el sueño) sí es verdad Bankotsu es tal y como lo describes ¿y que con eso? Es decir es un simple mortal como cualquier otro, además tú misma me dijiste que estás perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha. Por lo que no comprendo por qué reaccionas así.

 **Kagome:** un minuto… ¿tú lo conoces y no me dijiste nada?

 **Sango:** (poniéndome una bata) sí, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo. Inuyasha me lo presentó y nos hicimos amigos, bueno al menos yo, ya que lo conocí cuando andaba en malos pasos y a cambió que correspondiera a sus sentimientos decidió cambiar.

Kagome: ¡¿qué?! Está enamorado de ti y te atreviste a rechazarlo ¿por qué?

 **Sango:** por el simple hecho que no es mi tipo. Ahora si me disculpas quiero usar el baño.

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, pero date prisa.

 **Sango:** ¿prisa para qué?

 **Kagome:** para que nos acompañes a mi casa.

 **Sango:** ah, no, eso sí que no, si yo voy con ustedes Bankotsu no va dejar de insistirme en que acepté su proposición de salir con él, además ya quedé en ver a Miroku en par de horas.

 **Kagome:** ¡pero Sango! Qué no entiendes que si estoy a solas con él, me pondré muy nerviosa.

 **Sango:** pues contrólate, además tú tienes a Inuyasha y no lo hagas esperar mucho, porque terminará dándole la noticia del bebé a Houyo, él solo; porqué no me vas a decir que ya te olvidaste que citaste a Houyo para hoy.

 **Kagome:** (la melancolía me invadió) tienes razón, me había olvidado por completo en el lío que me encuentro.

Te espero en la sala, para que al menos nos despidas.

 **Sango:** Kag… no era mi intención que te pongas triste, pero… no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

 **Kagome:** sí tienes razón, por lo que por favor, solo date prisa y acompáñame a la puerta, eso es todo lo que te pido.

 **Sango:** ok, dame 5 y salgo.

 **Kagome:** (suspirando y pensando en voz alta) me preguntó que irá a pasar de ahora en adelante. Inuyasha se irá en unos días, Bankotsu vivirá en mi casa; en un rato Houyo se enterará del bebé y yo no sé en qué parte quedaré en toda esta historia.

 **Sango:** ¿con quién hablas?

 **Kagome:** con el techo. Bueno ya me voy, debo ir a enfrentar mi destino.

 **Sango:** (la abracé cálidamente) no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a todos los que te queremos.

 **Kagome:** gracias. Bien dejémonos de cursilerías que imagino que tu fan enamorado debe estarse impacientando.

 **Sango:** no creas, él está acostumbrado a esperarme horas, hasta que salgo de casa.

 **Kagome:** que mala eres con él.

 **Sango:** no soy mala, es él que no entiende que nunca le voy a corresponder (abrí la puerta)

Hola Bank ¿qué hay?

 **Bankotsu:** ¡cuánto tiempo Sango! Me alegra que tener el agrado de volver a verte, después de tanto.

 **Sango:** he estado ocupada, tú sabes.

 **Bankotsu:** sí algo oí por ahí, como que ya tienes novio y ese no soy precisamente yo.

 **Sango:** tú bien sabes que lo nuestro no se va a dar, así que ya olvídame.

 **Bankotsu:** (sonreí de medio lado) el que tengas novio, no amilana mi interés por ti…preciosa.

 **Sango:** Kagome, se les está haciendo tarde y a mí también, por lo que mejor no perdamos más tiempo.

 **Kagome:** gracias por escucharme, te quiero mucho San (nos dimos un afectuoso abrazo)

 **Bankotsu:** ¡hey!, ¿para mí no hay abrazo?

 **Sango:** (lo ignoré por completo) te iré a visitar pronto, ok.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡perfecto!

 **Sango:** obviare ese comentario.

 **Kagome:** (reí por inercia) ustedes son muy cómicos, creo que me hará bien verlos juntos más seguido.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡lo ves! Tu amiga sabe lo que te conviene.

 **Sango:** así como yo sé, que lo que les conviene es que se vayan de una vez o no llegarán a tiempo.

 **Kagome:** ya nos vamos.

San, espero verte pronto.

 **Sango:** así será, hasta pronto Kag (ingresé a casa)

 **Bankotsu:** bueno, en vista que eres la mejor amiga de Sango, imaginó que la volveré a ver pronto.

 **Kagome:** sí es posible, pero bueno ¿nos vamos ya? En un rato irá alguien a verme y no quisiera llegar tarde.

 **Bankotsu:** desde luego; dejé mi auto a media calle de acá, por lo que espérame que lo traigo.

 **Kagome:** no hace falta, vayamos caminando, hasta el mismo.

 **Bankotsu:** por cierto, Inuyasha me comentó que también estás alquilando el garaje, por lo que podrías rentármelo.

 **Kagome:** desde luego, en 3 días estará disponible, mientras puedes dejar tu auto fuera de mi casa, sino te importa, claro.

 **Bankotsu:** en lo absoluto.

El trayecto en auto, hasta la casa fue muy silencioso, las únicas palabras que cruzaron fueron las indicaciones que ella le fue dando, para llegar al destino.

En cuanto estuvieron afuera de la casa, pudieron notar que el camión de mudanza ya había llegado y entre Inuyasha y Koga estaban desmontando el contenido del mismo.

 **Kagome:** al fin en casa (suspiré angustiada)

 **Bankotsu:** ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo afligida.

 **Kagome:** estoy bien, descuida.

Entremos para mostrarte tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Bankotsu:** como tú digas.

 **Kagome:** como podrás ver, hay una sola puerta de entrada, la cual conecta al garaje y acá (señalando la puerta auxiliar) es la entrada a tu habitación. Puedes ingresar por la principal o por esta (le mostré el lugar completo)

 **Bankotsu:** es más acogedor de lo pensé, ya que prácticamente es como tener un apartamento de soltero; tengo conexión directa a la cocina y el resto del primer piso.

 **Kagome:** si así, es, recorre el resto de la casa si gustas, yo iré a ver si Inuyasha y/o Koga necesitan ayuda; ya luego te presentaré a mis primos formalmente.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿Cuántos vamos a ser?

 **Kagome:** nosotros, mis primos Koga y Ayame…y, (sentí nauseas) ya regreso; mientras ve conociendo todo el lugar.

 **Bankotsu:** mejor iré a ayudar a Inuyasha y a tu primo.

Como las nauseas me ganaban, no le dije más y me dirigí al baño del segundo piso.

En vista que Kagome le había autorizado recorrer el resto de la casa, se dispuso a hacerlo, pero en cuanto se dirigió al jardín interno terminó todo mojado, gracias a una joven que se encontraba regando el mismo.

 **Ayame:** (gritando sin control) ¡ ¿qui… qui… quién eres?! ¡ ¿Qué… qué… es lo que haces acá?!

 **Bankotsu:** (sacudiéndose el agua) soy el nuevo inquilino, me llamó… (Le fue imposible terminar la frase, ya que en un parpadear un sujeto desconocido, lo tumbó al piso, amenazándolo con golpearlo)

 **Koga:** ¡¿qué demonios le hiciste a Ayame?!

 **Bankotsu:** deberías preguntar, qué fue lo que ella me hizo a mí.

 **Koga:** ¡maldito desgraciado, ahora verás! (estaba a punto de caerle a golpes, cuando…)

 **Ayame:** ¡detente! Él no me hizo nada, simplemente me espanté en cuanto lo vi, eso fue todo.

 **Bankotsu:** (quitándose a Koga de encima) si así es como vamos a empezar, entonces creo que lo mejor es vayas sabiendo que tendrías todas las perder contra mí.

 **Koga:** ¿eso crees, estúpido?

Ambos estaban a punto de enfrentarse a los golpes, cuando de pronto sintieron que alguien los mojó con agua fría.

 **Ayame:** ¡basta ustedes dos! En lugar de querer resolver todo a golpes, empecemos por arreglar este mal entendido.

 **Koga:** solo porque tú me lo pides, de lo contrario, le rompería la cara a este imbécil.

 **Ayame:** ¡he dicho que basta! Una más y te prometo que me mudaré de esta casa ¿te quedó claro?

 **Koga:** como digas.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡bah! Ya veo que tienes domadora.

 **Ayame:** guarda tu ponzoñosa lengua dentro de tu enorme boca y discúlpate.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿qué hay si me niego?

 **Ayame:** llamaré a la policía por allanamiento de morada.

 **Bankotsu:** para ser tan linda, tienes muy mal carácter.

 **Ayame:** tan sólo discúlpense y déjense de tonterías (ambos se dieron la mano de mala gana)

Muy bien, ahora dime ¿quién eres tú y que haces acá?

 **Bankotsu:** soy el nuevo inquilino, me acabo de mudar a la habitación de la lavandería.

 **Koga:** si piensas vivir, bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de Ayame o la próxima vez, ni ella podrá hacer que me contenga de molerte a golpes.

 **Bankotsu:** adelante, no te contengas. No te tengo miedo

 **Ayame:** es todo, haré mi equipaje, me mudo hoy mismo.

 **Koga:** ¿pero, por qué dices ello?

 **Ayame:** porque eres insufrible, no puedes controlar esa impulsividad tuya de querer atacar a todo aquel que me acerca y ya estoy harta de ello.

 **Koga:** está bien… prometo que no mataré al tipo este.

 **Bankotsu:** no te creas tanto.

 **Ayame:** en lugar de seguir siendo un completo idiota, deberías aprender a llevarte bien con nosotros, después de todo viviremos bajo el mismo techo, por lo que te dejaré con tu pésima actitud y me iré a mi habitación.

 **Koga:** será mejor que hagas caso y no ocasiones problemas ¿entendiste? (pasé por su lado y seguí a Ayame)

 **Bankotsu:** vivir acá va a ser más divertido de lo que imaginé (empecé a estornudar por estar mojado) maldición, mujer loca. Lo mejor será que me cambié antes que me enfermé.

Al mismo tiempo en el segundo piso; Kagome se encontraba dejando su alma en el retrete. A pesar del antiemético que le había recetado la Dra. Las nauseas eran igual de fuertes.

 **Inuyasha:** (llamando al puerta del baño) Kag, ¿estás bien? Llevas buen rato encerrada.

 **Kagome:** estaré bien, solo dame unos minutos, sí.

 **Inuyasha:** déjame entrar, para ayudarte.

 **Kagome:** no gracias, esto es muy vergonzoso como para que me mires.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡ay, vamos! Estamos juntos en esto, por lo que no deberías apenarte.

 **Kagome:** déjame sola, por favor, esto solo me concierne a mí

 **Inuyasha:** no... No es sólo asunto tuyo y lo sabes. Estoy contigo y así será por siempre… Kag por favor ¿uh? (Vi pasar a Ayame con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Un momento Kag, ahora vuelvo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?

 **Ayame:** (me refugié en su pecho para llorar) ¡Es un idiota! No lo soporto, siempre es lo mismo con él. Lo quiero, pero ya no lo soporto más.

 **Inuyasha:** (no entendía nada) ya, ya, calma, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tiene solución, para eso existe el dialogo (en ello Kagome salió del baño)

 **Kagome:** ¿otra vez se pelearon?

 **Koga:** (desde las escaleras a escasos pasos del resto) ¡Ayame! Dame otra oportunidad por favor, no te vayas de la casa

 **Ayame:** ¡no quiero verte, vete! Déjame en paz (me encerré en mi habitación)

 **Kagome:** ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, para que se enoje tanto?

 **Koga:** solo la defendí de ese tal Bankotsu y por eso se enojó.

 **Kagome:** ¿uh? Qué fue eso que supuestamente pasó.

 **Koga:** ya sabes cómo es ella de escandalosa, grita por todo y en cuanto la escuché gritar, fui en su auxilio y cuando vi que estaba con un sujeto que no conozco, me le fui encima, pero ella nos detuvo.

 **Inuyasha:** creo que la tienes muy protegida y es por ello que exagera las cosas, quizá deberías ser menos protector.

 **Koga:** sea como sea, ahora quiere irse de la casa y no sé cómo convencerla de lo contrario.

 **Kagome:** hablaré con ella, pero hasta entonces, no la provoques o en verdad se irá esta vez (iba a hablar con ella, cuando de pronto…)

 **Bankotsu:** ¡hey, arriba! ¿Alguno me escucha? Hay un sujeto afuera, preguntando por Kagome, dice que se llama Houyo.

 **Kagome:** (palidecí al oír ello) gracias, en seguida bajo.

 **Inuyasha:** tranquila, todo va a estar bien, yo estaré contigo.

 **Kagome:** gracias.

Luego… hablaré con ella ¿sí? Ten un poco paciencia.

 **Koga:** está bien. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas, ok.

 **Kagome:** (sonreí levemente) ok

Por cada peldaño que iba bajando, mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Estar frente a mi ex y soltarle menuda noticia, me ponía muy nerviosa.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

 **Kagome:** sí, descuida, por favor has pasar a Houyo (me dirigí a la sala para esperarlo)

 **Bankotsu:** oye, ¿estás seguro que debe reunirse con ese sujeto?, no la veo bien.

 **Inuyasha:** es algo inevitable, ellos… tienen temas que zanjar.

 **Bankotsu:** uhm, bueno, ustedes están bastante grandes para saber en qué se meten.

En cuanto las miradas de Houyo e Inuyasha se cruzaron se formó un ambiente tenso de inmediato. Uno sabía perfectamente quien era el otro y que rol jugaban en la vida de Kagome.

 **Houyo:** creí que me habías citado para hablar a solas, no con tu chaperón presente.

 **Kagome:** lo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante y nos involucra a los tres, es por eso que estará presente.

 **Houyo:** uhm… no me saldrás con quieres hacer un trío (rió con sarcasmo)

 **Kagome:** ¡eres un estúpido! Ese es uno de los muchos motivos por el cual te dejé.

 **Houyo:** ¡tú me dejaste por el idiota éste! ¡¿Qué crees que no me di cuenta el cómo lo mirabas el día de la fiesta?! Eres una infiel asquerosa y tienes la osadía de citarme para hablar, con él presente, tú eres…

 **Inuyasha:** detente ahí o no respondo de mis actos. Tú la perdiste y ahora ella está conmigo, por lo que sino piensas respetarla, lo mejor es que te largues por donde viniste o no respondo de mis actos.

 **Houyo:** ¡me iré una vez que sepa para que me hizo venir! Ya que conociéndola, no creo que haya sido para restregarme que ahora están juntos.

 **Kagome:** tienes razón. Te cité porque hay algo muy importante que debes saber, sinceramente preferiría no decirte nada, pero… supongo que tienes derecho (le entregué el resultado de mis análisis)

 **Houyo:** ¿esto qué es?

 **Kagome:** léelo por favor y luego te diré que he decidido.

Houyo leyó detenidamente el contenido de aquellas hojas de papel (los análisis de sangre y las imágenes de la ecografía)

 **Houyo:** ¿esto es cierto?... tú… tú… tú, estás esperando un hijo mío (el corazón me latió fuertemente de emoción, era un sueño hecho realidad)

 **Kagome:** sí, así es. Tal y como aquellos documentos los comprueban, sin embargo, yo… no quiero tenerlo.

 **Houyo:** ¡¿qué?! No eso no, de ninguna manera permitiré que te deshagas de mi hijo, ¡es mi hijo también! ¡¿Entendiste?! Es mío, tú… ¡no puedes decidir sobre él o ella!

 **Kagome:** cálmate, que no voy a hacer lo que estás pensando, si fuera así, lo hubiera hecho sin que lo supieras.

A lo que voy es, que… yo no puedo, ni quiero criarlo y es por ello que he pensado que estaría mejor contigo. Después de todo la mayor parte de tu familia son mujeres y tu madre dirige una guardería, por lo que estoy segura que estaría bien cuidado, ya que tu bien sabes que yo no quiero ser madre, bueno al menos no por ahora.

 **Houyo:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Es decir, nosotros podríamos retomar nuestra relación y… yo estaría dispuesto a casarme contigo para que no tuviese que criar sola a nuestro hijo(a)

 **Kagome:** lo siento, pero declino de tu propuesta, ya que si por lo has olvidado Inuyasha es mi novio y es con él con quien quiero estar y no considero que el tener un hijo sea motivo por el cual deba casarme contigo.

 **Houyo:** entiendo… en ese caso, me haré cargo de mi hijo en su totalidad, y… tú podrás hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, con quien quieras. Solo una cosa te voy a pedir.

 **Kagome:** ¿Cuál?

 **Houyo:** que una vez que nazca, te olvides por completo que existe y nunca, lo que es nunca lo quieras recuperar, ni siquiera pienses en conocerlo.

 **Kagome:** es por ello que te llamé, porque es precisamente lo que quiero. Pienso entregártelo en su totalidad.

 **Houyo:** bien, en ese caso estaré en contacto contigo para asistir juntos a tus chequeos y estar al pendiente de lo que necesites.

 **Kagome:** no, yo no quiero que me vuelvas a ver hasta el día del nacimiento. No quiero mantener ningún tipo de relación contigo.

 **Houyo:** ¡no puedes prohibirme que esté al pendiente de mi hijo!

 **Kagome:** y no lo hago, solo te pido que te mantengas, alejado de mí, lo que dure mi embarazo. Lo que sea que necesite el bebé, te lo haré saber, ya que para cuidarme, tengo a Inuyasha y tú no eres prescindible en todo esto.

 **Houyo:** no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero por el bien de mi hijo, me mantendré al margen.

Si eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir, me retiro.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿te sientes más tranquila?

 **Kagome:** la verdad sí, ya que me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima (suspiré) solo espero que las cosas salgan bien.

 **Inuyasha:** todo estará bien ya verás.

 **Kagome:** mientras estés a mi lado, tengo confianza de que así será (estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando vi a Ayame bajar con una pesada maleta)

¡No puedes ser, me olvidé de hablar con ella!, luego seguimos en lo que nos quedamos, ok (le di un fugaz beso)

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo, iré a ver si Bankotsu, necesita ayuda con algo.

 **Kagome:** ¿prima a dónde vas?

 **Ayame:** a donde sea, donde ese estúpido Koga no se halle.

 **Kagome:** ya, ya calma. Porqué no salimos a dar una vuelta y conversamos acerca de lo que pasó, ¿qué dices?


	8. Culpabilidad

**Cap. 8**

 **Culpabilidad**

Luego de una larga charla de chicas; Ayame estaba más tranquila y había comprendido que lo único que deseaba Koga era protegerla y que ella misma también debería ser más segura y no depender tanto de los demás.

 **Ayame:** gracias Kag, creo que me hacía falta explayar aquello que me estaba molestando. Hacía mucho que no, nos sentábamos a conversar y realmente nos hacía falta.

 **Kagome:** lo siento prima, últimamente te he tenido un poco olvidada, pero te prometo que me daré un tiempo cada día para sentarnos a conversar con una taza de café como lo hacíamos siempre.

 **Ayame:** te lo agradezco. Tú eres prácticamente mi única familia, fuera de mi abuelo.

Desde que llegué a esta ciudad no he sabido cómo hacer amigos y en los únicos que me puedo apoyar son Koga y tú.

 **Kagome:** descuida, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti y bueno, si le das una oportunidad a Bankotsu, es posible que él también pueda ser tu amigo.

 **Ayame:** no incluyes a Inuyasha, porqué se irá pronto, ¿no es así?

 **Kagome:** mmm… es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar quiera o no. Para serte sincera me pesa mucho el que se vaya, no sé, como que quisiera retenerlo a mi lado y no dejar que se vaya nunca, pero eso sería algo muy egoísta de mi parte.

 **Ayame:** es natural que desees ello, después de todo estás perdidamente enamorada de él.

 **Kagome:** ¿tanto se me nota?

 **Ayame:** no me dirás que lo estabas tratando de ocultar… o sí.

 **Kagome:** no, obvio que no, además nunca he sido buena para ocultar mis sentimientos, creo que fue precisamente por ello que Houyo se aprovechó de lo que sentía por él y al final se sintió tan confiado, que se olvidó de ponerme atención.

 **Ayame:** bueno, el pasado, pasado es, y ahora estás con Inuyasha y es notorio que se muere por ti.

 **Kagome:** espero que durante el tiempo que estemos separados las cosas sigan igual.

En fin, que te parece si volvemos a la casa; los chicos deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos que no volvemos.

 **Ayame:** sí tienes razón, si nos demoramos más Koga es capaz de mandar a las fuerzas armadas a buscarme (sonreí con naturalidad)

 **Kagome:** por cierto… ¿qué es exactamente lo que hay entre ustedes dos? Es decir él se preocupa mucho por ti y tú dependes mucho de él, pero… en términos emocionales, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen?

 **Ayame:** no lo sé, quizá de hermanos, quizá de amigos, quizá de novios, es decir somos muy unidos, pero… ni yo misma sé que somos.

 **Kagome:** uhmm… bueno, no te presionaré más.

Regresemos a casa, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estarán haciendo esos tres juntos.

 **Ayame:** ¡tienes razón, había olvidado por completo que Koga y Bankotsu están ahí! ¡Démonos prisa antes que no los encontremos con vida!

 **Kagome:** ja, ja, ja, no seas exagerada. A lo mucho cada uno estará en su respectiva habitación, encerrado haciendo quién sabe qué.

En cuanto volvimos a casa… lejos de escuchar gritos de disgusto, escuchamos risas llenas de jocosidad e intercambio de sobrenombres absurdos. Al parecer los chicos se habían empezado a llevar bien en nuestra ausencia.

Verlos jugar videojuegos en la sala de forma tan concentrada, era jocoso, ya que hacía tan solo una hora que se estaban matando entre ellos y ahora parecían ser amigos de toda la vida.

 **Ayame:** ¡Koga! Ya veo que estás de mejor humor, que bueno.

 **Koga:** ¡oh, volviste! Creí que en verdad te ibas a ir de la casa… me alegra que no lo hayas hecho (estaba concentrado en el vídeo juego)

 **Kagome:** uhm… ya veo, así que dé está es manera es como se doma a un hombre. Que fácil, para la próxima vez tendré en cuenta.

 **Inuyasha:** (también jugando) ¿de qué hablas pequeña? ¿A quién quieres dominar? ¡Hey, lobo apestoso, fíjate donde disparas!

 **Koga:** eso te pasa por descuidado, perro sarnoso.

 **Bankotsu:** ja, ja, ja, los tengo en la mira… 1, 2, 3… están muertos ¡gané!

 **Koga:** buen movimiento. Tengo que admitir que me derrotaste limpiamente.

 **Bankotsu:** juega en mi equipo la próxima vez y conseguirás ganar.

 **Inuyasha:** bueno, bueno, fue divertido, ahora si continuemos con lo que falta.

 **Koga:** ¡bien! Traeré las herramientas.

 **Bankotsu:** iré tomando las medidas.

 **Inuyasha:** llevaré los muebles para allá.

 **Kagome:** ¡vaya, al parecer se hicieron amigos rápido!

 **Inuyasha:** todo fue cuestión de encontrar algo en común y listo. Te dije que todo estaría bien (le di un fugaz beso)

 **Ayame:** voy a hablar con Koga, para aclarar las cosas.

 **Kagome:** creo que mejor por ahora no. Qué te parece si mientras los chicos trabajan en lo que sea que estén haciendo, nosotras preparamos el almuerzo.

 **Ayame:** tienes razón, es más fácil llegar al corazón de un hombre mediante la comida.

En cuanto el almuerzo estuvo servido, los chicos devoraron todo en tan sólo 5 minutos.

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo! O bien estaban hambrientos o la comida estaba deliciosa.

 **Koga:** absolutamente todo lo que prepara Ayame es delicioso.

 **Bankotsu:** debo reconocer que todo estuvo muy rico, sentí que estaba en un restaurante de 5 tenedores. Si así sabe la comida acá todos los días, voy a tener que incrementar mi rutina de ejercicios o terminaré engordando.

 **Inuyasha:** hay un complejo deportivo a pocas calles de acá y tienen gimnasio al aire ibre gratis, por lo que no tendrás excusa.

 **Kagome:** ja, ja, ja me alegra que les haya gustado lo preparamos. En realidad fue algo totalmente improvisado, ya que como no contábamos con muchos insumos, preparamos lo que pudimos.

 **Ayame:** para ser sincera es la primera vez que preparo rissoto… o al menos eso creo que es lo que salió, ya que el platillo inicial era arroz con trozos de pollo, pero como no salió bien, a Kagome se le ocurrió que le agregáramos el caldo del pollo, los trozos del mismo y cuanto condimento encontramos (sonreí complacida)

 **Kagome:** por cierto, Bankotsu, ya que cuentas con auto ¿podrías llevar a Ayame a hacer las compras al supermercado?

 **Bankotsu:** tú dime dentro de cuánto y vamos.

 **Koga:** ¡¿solo ustedes dos?!

 **Ayame:** sí, que hay de malo con ello o qué… no me digas que te enoja.

 **Koga:** no… desde luego que no, es solo qué…

 **Bankotsu:** descuida, que no le hare nada a tu novia.

 **Koga:** ella no es mi novia y aunque lo fuera, igual me preocuparía por ella.

 **Ayame:** haré la lista de compras. Ustedes encárguense de dejar todo limpio (se retiró del lugar con la mirada triste)

 **Kagome:** dejen todo limpio chicos (fui tras de ella, al notarla triste)

¿Qué ocurre? Te molestaste de nuevo con Koga.

 **Ayame:** (con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de contener las lágrimas) ¿lo oíste verdad? Él dijo que no soy su novia, por lo que mis esperanzas acaban de morir.

 **Kagome:** no digas ello. Se nota a leguas que Koga está muy interesado en ti, pero al parecer no sabe que tú también estás interesada en él.

 **Ayame:** interesada es poco. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él desde hace años, pero… no me atrevo a decírselo, ni a pedirle que sea mi novio, ya que posiblemente, arruinaría la cercanía que hay entre nosotros.

 **Kagome:** quizá deberías dar el primer paso, ya que ustedes siempre han sido muy cercanos y el siguiente paso sería el noviazgo, ¿no crees?

 **Ayame:** (suspiré con pesar) él en muchas ocasiones me ha dicho que me ama y hasta nos hemos besado algunas veces, pero en el fondo creo que me ama como a una hermana y los besos… mmm… no sé debe ser por auto reflejo, ya que tampoco es que me haya besado como a una novia, sino como a una amiga a la que quiere mucho.

 **Kagome:** pues a mí todo lo que me dices me suena a noviazgo.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara, cierto joven había escuchado todo.

 **Koga:** Kagome, hay un ligero cambio de planes, ¿por qué mejor no vas tú con Bankotsu e Inuyasha a hacer las compras? De paso y les enseñas los alrededores.

 **Kagome:** (capté el mensaje) sí, tienes razón.

Los dejo chicos (salí llamando en voz alta a los demás, para apresurarlos)

 **Ayame:** iré a terminar de arreglar el jardín, lo dejé todo desordenado (pasé por el lado de Koga y él me retuvo de la cintura, dándome un efusivo beso en los labios, totalmente diferente a los demás) y… esto por qué fue.

 **Koga:** (la abracé con mucho cariño) lamento mucho no haber tomado tus sentimientos en cuenta, es sólo que tenía tanto miedo de que me rechaces que no me atrevía ir más allá.

 **Ayame:** (aferrándome a su abrazo) yo… yo… no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, es por ello qué…

 **Koga:** siempre que te digo que te amo, es porque es verdad, te amo con todo mi ser.

 **Ayame:** yo… (Lagrimé) creí que sólo me amabas como tu familia.

 **Koga:** quiero que seas más que sólo mi familia política, quiero que seas mi novia, mi prometida, y en un futuro no muy lejano, mi esposa y a tu lado formar nuestra propia familia.

 **Ayame:** (lo abracé con mucha fuerza) te amo tanto, que creo que estoy soñando.

 **Koga:** entonces… eso quiere decir que sí aceptas a estar a mi lado por siempre.

 **Ayame:** sí, desde luego que sí (nos volvimos a besar como los novios suelen hacer)

Kagome había estado espiando todo desde un punto estratégico y para no arruinar el momento había mandado a hacer las compras lo más lejos posible a Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

 **Por la noche…**

Cada quien descansaba en su respectiva habitación y dos jóvenes enamorados se encontraban disfrutando de su privacidad, tendidos sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos, luego de haberse amado mutuamente.

 **Kagome:** (tendida sobre el pecho de mi novio) tú crees que lo nuestro dure por mucho tiempo o será acaso que nos terminaremos separando.

 **Inuyasha:** dudo mucho que nuestra historia tenga un final a corto plazo, ya que tú eres la primera mujer de la cual me he enamorado realmente y no quisiera que lo nuestro acabe.

Kagome: estoy tan enamorada de ti que me daría mucha pena que algo o alguien nos terminen separando.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿lo dices por lo de mi viaje no es así?

 **Kagome:** tengo miedo… que durante el tiempo que estemos separados, te olvides de mí o que conozcas a alguien más.

 **Inuyasha:** ninguna de esas dos cosas va a pasar, porque cada día que este lejos de ti te voy a extrañar y en cuanto a conocer a alguien más… es un hecho que voy a conocer mucha gente nueva, tales como mis jefes, compañeros de trabajo, pasajeros etc., pero… (Besé con cariño sus labios) nadie va a ser capaz de tomar mi corazón, porque ya es tuyo.

 **Kagome:** promete que nos mantendremos en contacto y me contarás todo lo que ocurra.

 **Inuyasha:** te lo prometo.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y de igual manera los ocupantes de la casa aprendieron a organizarse y llevarse bien entre todos.

Ayame ya no se exaltaba por cualquier cosa y se valía más por sí misma.

Koga y Bankotsu descubrieron que tenían aficiones en común como el basketball, los deportes y video juegos, por lo se volvieron buenos amigos.

Inuyasha y Kagome aprovechaban cada vez que la casa se encontraba vacía para poder amarse libremente ya que con tantas personas yendo y viniendo todo el día, era algo incomodo.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que los síntomas propios del estado de Kagome se hicieron notorios y fue imposible ocultárselo a los demás. No era que pretendiera hacerlo, sin embargo quería mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, por la decisión que había tomado y principalmente porque deseaba que su madre y abuelo no se enteraran.

Un día antes de que Inuyasha emprendiera su largo viaje Kagome se levantó nuevamente con terribles nauseas, pero no sólo ello, sino que además le sobrevino un fuerte mareo, el cual la dejó inconsciente sobre el suelo de la cocina, mientras lavaba los platos.

Para su mala suerte se hallaba sola y no hubo nadie quien la socorriera, así como tampoco logró alcanzar a pedir ayuda, sin embargo en cuanto recobró la conciencia…

 **Kagome:** (abrió los ojos con pesadez) ¿don… de…, donde… estoy?

 **Bankotsu:** qué bueno que ya reaccionaste, me tenías muy preocupado. En cuanto llegué a casa te vi tendida sobre el piso y te traje de inmediato al hospital más cercano.

 **Kagome:** ¿qué… fue lo que me pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la cocina y luego todo se volvió obscuro.

 **Bankotsu:** al parecer sufriste un desmayo y los médicos no saben con exactitud por cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente, es por ello que era importante que despertarás para que pudieran interrogarte.

 **Kagome:** gracias por tu ayuda, lamento haberte puesto en aprietos.

 **Bankotsu:** descuida, estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Por cierto, le informé a Inuyasha y a los demás que estás acá y no tardan en llegar… sin embargo… hay algo que debes saber, y es que… Inuyasha se irá en unas horas.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se va hoy?! Se suponía que se iría mañana en la noche… yo… debo ir a verlo (me levanté impetuosamente de la cama y me caí al suelo por lo débil que estaba)

 **Bankotsu:** Por favor, no te impacientes, él vendrá a despedirse.

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué?, el que tenga que irse por tanto tiempo ya es doloroso, pero el que se vaya antes, duele aún más (contuve las lagrimas lo mejor que pude… pero al final estas rodaron por mis mejillas)

 **Bankotsu:** todos los tripulantes deben pernoctar un día antes para poder tener el barco listo para recibir a los pasajeros y… al parecer se lo informaron recién hace unas horas.

 **Kagome:** ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! Yo… no quiero se vaya, en verdad no quiero que se suba a ese barco y me deje, menos ahora que me siento tan desprotegida.

 **Bankotsu:** (tomé su mano) calma, ponerte así no les hará bien a ninguno de los dos, piensa que no sólo se trata de ti, sino del bebé que estás esperando.

 **Kagome:** En estos momentos quisiera no estar embarazada, ni mucho menos enferma y poder ser libre para ir tras de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu: aunque no lo estuvieras, igual no podrías ir tras de él, ya que no hay forma que le sigas los pasos.

 **Kagome:** (lloré con fuerza) lo sé, es sólo que estoy desesperada, quisiera al menos poder ponerme en pie e ir a verlo.

 **Bankotsu:** espera un poco, no debe tardar en llegar.

 **Kagome:** por favor… llama al médico, siento que me voy a desmayar de nuevo (todo me daba vueltas y sentía que mucho dolor en la parte baja de la espalda)

De inmediato Bankotsu fue por ayuda y mientras Kagome era examinada, no se le permitía el ingreso absolutamente a nadie.

Lamentablemente los exámenes que le realizaron fueron varios y tardaron tanto que por más esfuerzos que hizo Inuyasha para poder verla no pudo. Había llegado poco después que el médico ingresará a la habitación y por más que le explicó a la enfermera a cargo la situación, está le restringió la entrada a él y a los primos de Kagome, por lo que no tuvo más opción que retirarse sin poder despedirse de ella.

2 horas más tarde, por fin los múltiples exámenes habían cesado, pero aún así no podía recibir visitas, ya que había sido sedada para poder controlar la hemorragia obstétrica, lo cual le ocasionó un shock emocional.

Durante la madrugada del día siguiente, tuvo que ser llevada a emergencias, ya que le sobrevino un cuadro de desprendimiento de placenta, por lo cual el médico a cargo no tuvo otra opción de realizarle un legrado quirúrgico de emergencia.

Y no fue hasta la mañana que se encontró estable para poder recibir visitas y la primera que recibió, no fue precisamente la de su agrado.

 **Houyo:** hola (no supe cómo iniciar lo que sería la conversación más difícil de mi vida)

 **Kagome:** (mirando a un lado) ¿a qué has venido? ¡¿A cerciorarte que todo se acabo?!

 **Houyo:** yo… lamento mucho lo que sucedió… yo…

 **Kagome:** ¡ya está! ¿Ok? Todo se acabo, tu estúpido plan se vino abajo (le gritaba sin mirarlo, por lo mal que me sentía con todo lo ocurrido)

 **Houyo:** ¿plan, de qué plan me estás hablando?

 **Kagome:** (lo miré con odio contenido) ¡¿crees que no me di cuenta, que todo esto, fue tu culpa?! ¡¿Crees que no saqué la cuenta de cuando exactamente fue que me embarazaste y por qué?! (Me miró de forma impávida) ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! ¡Tú y sólo tú! Maldita la hora en que me deje llevar por ti y caí en tu juego.

Houyo: si ya lo descubriste, no tiene caso que lo siga ocultando. Tú bien sabes que yo siempre quise una vida a tu lado y siempre pensé que sería así después de todo, ya que estabas tan enamorada de mí que no creí que lo nuestro podría terminar. Sin embargo noté que los últimos meses previos a nuestra ruptura, cada vez estabas más distante e indiferente y aquel día que te descuidaste en la toma de la pastilla, decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para retenerte a mi lado.

 **Kagome:** ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Qué creíste que embarazándome, me quedaría contigo?! Yo, ya no te amaba, si seguía a tu lado era por lastima, era porque… de alguna manera aún te quería, pero no hallaba la manera de terminar lo nuestro… ya que al final pusiste tanto empeño por recuperarme que creí que quizá podríamos volver a como éramos antes, ¡pero no! Siempre estuve en un segundo plano en tu vida. Siempre eran primero tus estudios, tu familia tus amigos y después de todo ello, estaba yo…¡te odio! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!, el que yo esté acá es tu culpa, el que tenga que pasar por todo esto, ¡es tu culpa! **Houyo:** admito que tomé la decisión errónea al creer que un hijo nos uniría, pero… yo si estuve totalmente dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero tú… ¡tú eres tan fría y egoísta que ni por un segundo le tuviste cariño a ese bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada y te quisiste deshacer de él o ella, por lo que tú eres tan o más culpable que yo!

 **Kagome:** ¡lárgate de mi vida y no te aparezcas nunca más! Me has hecho mucho daño y no quiero volver a verte nunca.

 **Houyo** : tú no eres más que una… (Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas)

 **Bankotsu:** (en cuanto llegue y oí lo gritos, sentí que debía defenderla) ya la oíste, lo mejor es que te retires y la dejes descansar.

 **Houyo:** ¡¿y tú quién demonios eres, para meterte entre ella y yo?!

 **Bankotsu:** soy alguien que la valora y por ende la voy proteger. Por lo que te agradecería que hagas caso de sus palabras y te retires (le lancé una mirada amenazante para hacerme entender)

Finalmente Houyo abandonó la habitación y Kagome pudo sentirse más tranquila, pero con las emociones a flor de piel.

 **Kagome:** (con la voz entre cortada) gracias por echarlo, ya no podía… soportarlo más (terminé llorando amargamente)

 **Bankotsu:** (la abracé e intenté consolarla) no te contengas y sácalo de tu interior, te prometo que no te juzgaré ni haré reproches.

 **Kagome:** yo… yo… lo siento tanto… yo estaba aterrada, el hecho de ser madre me asustaba mucho, pero… yo si amaba a mi bebé, yo, no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así…yo… me siento culpable de todo lo que pasó (lloré amargamente, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás)

 **Bankotsu:** (acaricié su cabello) tú no tienes la culpa de nada y sí, es verdad que lo amabas y mucho, es por ello que deseabas que tuviera una vida feliz y plena. Tranquila que donde quiera que esté, ella… lo sabe.

 **Kagome:** (lo miré desconcertada) ¿ella? ¿Por qué dices ella? (las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas)

 **Bankotsu:** hablé con el médico a cargo, quería saber cómo te hallabas y me informó que se trataba de una niña.

 **Kagome:** una niña… Inuyasha deseaba que fuera niña (sonreí ligeramente) hubiese estado muy feliz de haberla conocido.

 **Bankotsu:** eso era de esperarse ya que es mujeriego empedernido.

En ello alguien más ingresó a la habitación.

 **Sango:** ja, ja, ja, el burro hablando de orejas.

 **Bankotsu:** pero que dices, si yo a la única que pretendo eres tú y sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que te canses de Miroku, para que caigas redondita a mis brazos (le sonreí cautivadoramente)

 **Sango:** ¡desde luego! Si reencarnamos en la misma época y te conozco luego que todos los hombres de la faz de la tierra se hayan extinguido, claro que te corresponderé.

 **Kagome:** (reí con alegría) ustedes son un caso perdido (sin proponérmelo terminé carcajeándome)

Contar con la presencia de sus amigos, fue la mejor medicina para superar su pena, ya que sentía mucha culpa por lo que había pasado, pero ya nada podía hacer, más que seguir con su vida y mirar hacía el futuro.


	9. Avance

**Cap.9**

 **Avance**

Luego de 2 días de estar internada, finalmente fue dada de alta. Volver a casa y estar con las personas que la querían era algo que la reconfortaba, pero su pena no se amilanaba del todo, ya que mientras estuviera acompañada, su mente podía olvidar lo sucedido y el hecho que Inuyasha se encontraba lejos, pero en cuanto caía la noche y la soledad era su única compañía, se sentía miserable; ya que la tristeza se apoderaba de ella y cubría su rostro con la almohada para que nadie la oyera llorar.

Durante una semana entera tuvo que guardar reposo, ya que su recuperación física era lenta, sin embargo al octavo día se hartó de sentirse inútil y decidió retomar su vida normal, dentro de sus posibilidades, pero más fue lo que causó alarma entre los presentes de la casa que lo que pudo ayudar.

 **Koga:** (Sacándola de la cocina) lo mejor es que te sientes en el sofá y mires televisión o leas un libro. Aún estás en proceso de recuperación, por lo que no debes sobre esforzarte.

 **Kagome:** pero… me aburre estar todo el día sin hacer nada.

 **Koga:** en todo caso ponte a estudiar, Sango trajo los apuntes de la última semana para que te pudieras poner al corriente.

Dijo que vendría hoy luego de sus clases, para ayudarte con el examen que se viene pronto.

 **Kagome:** gracias por preocuparte por mí, creo que no podría superar todo esto sin tu ayuda.

 **Koga:** vamos Kag, no te pongas sentimental. Tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, después de todo somos familia.

 **Kagome:** gracias (suspiré) tienes razón, no voy a ponerme sentimental y me preocuparé por ponerme al corriente. ¿Podrías bajar mi lap top de mi habitación por favor?

 **Koga:** claro. ¿Algo más que desees que te alcance?

 **Kagome:** mi mochila amarilla, la que llevo a clases, ahí debe estar mi cuaderno de los cursos de la semana que pasó.

En cuanto se puso a revisar los apuntes que Sango le había dejado, se dio cuenta que una de las tareas se encontraba en su correo personal y cuando lo abrió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Inuyasha le había escrito todos los días desde que estuvo internada.

Había caído en tal depresión que ni se había tomado la molestia de revisar su correo, ya que creyó que él, no le había escrito.

Uno a uno fue leyendo los mails y con cada uno se sentía más cerca a Inuyasha.

En el último le explicaba que estaba haciendo doble turno, para poder ahorrar mucho dinero y poder irse los dos solos de viaje a la playa y formar recuerdos inolvidables.

También le contaba que el trabajo era mucho más pesado que en los entrenamientos y que por más que había intentado llamarla, sus horarios no se lo permitían, ya que para cuando tenía tiempo libre, era de madrugada por allá y no quería molestarla y ella en su interior pensaba que era precisamente durante las madrugadas cuando más lo extrañaba.

Le respondió en un solo mail todo aquello que sentía y cuanto deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera aprisa, para poder estar nuevamente a su lado, el mail fue tan largo que le tomó al menos 2 horas redactarlo y para cuando acabó, Sango ya había llegado, por lo que la ayudó con la tarea pendiente y repasaron lo suficiente para el examen que estaba próximo.

 **Sango:** (cerrando un libro) ¡estoy exhausta! Hace mucho que no estudiaba tanto, creo que la información que le acabo de meter a mi cerebro está a punto de escaparse (reímos juntas)

 **Kagome:** que buen que estés por acá, me hacías mucha falta.

 **Sango:** bueno… te tengo noticias. Me quedaré acá por unos días ¿qué tal?

 **Kagome:** (sonreí con mucho entusiasmo) ¡¿en serio?! Eso es genial… pero… y Miroku, ¿qué hay de él?, lo digo por el hecho que él sabe que Bankotsu vive acá y bueno, tú entiendes… ¿no, se irá a molestar?

 **Sango:** (guardando mis cosas en la mochila) ¡me importa un rábano pelado, lo que piense! Ese tipo es un pobre idiota. Por lo que por mí, puede irse al infierno y no volver del mismo nunca más

 **Kagome:** me da miedo preguntar… pero… ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

 **Sango:** salió a bailar con su mejor amiga, con la excusa que yo estaba muy ocupada estudiando, pero… no me lo dijo precisamente, ya que me enteré por Jakotsu que los vio juntos… ¡muy juntos! En la misma discoteca y bueno, el muy infeliz no lo negó del todo, y digo del todo, ya que dijo que si fue con su amiga, pero que nada pasó.

 **Kagome:** ¡uish! La verdad que no sé qué decirte, es decir él conoce a Kanna mucho más tiempo que a ti y bueno, si nunca se dio nada entre ellos, no veo por qué tendría que darse algo justo ahora, pero el que te haya ocultado que salió con ella, eso sí estuvo mal.

 **Sango:** es por eso que no pienso volver a hablarle nunca más en mi vida, le dejé bien en claro que lo nuestro se terminó y si no lo entendió no es mi culpa. Así que si por ahí otro chico me pretende y le correspondo, que luego no venga a quejarse conmigo.

 **Kagome:** ¡vaya! Que radical eres, pero si estás mejor sin él, está bien por ti.

 **Sango:** en fin voy a ponerme el pijama y a dormir.

 **Kagome:** ehhh…, bueno, si gustas puedes ir adelantándote, ya que quedé con Bankotsu en que veríamos una película juntos, pero si gustas te nos puedes unir.

 **Sango:** (la miré inquiridoramente) y dime… ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Bankotsu?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué cómo van?! Supongo que bien, es decir él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ha demostrado ser un gran amigo y tal como se lo prometió a Inuyasha, cuida mucho de mí.

 **Sango:** mmm… ¿y no hay nada romántico entre ustedes?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué dices?! Se te olvida que sigo siendo la novia de Inuyasha… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

 **Sango:** sólo me aseguraba de no robarte al chico que te interesa

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué, qué?!... ¿entendí bien? ¿Finalmente le vas a dar una oportunidad?

 **Sango:** sí, por qué no. Es un chico atractivo, atento, caballeroso, divertido y sobre todo me ha asegurado que me sería fiel, porque bueno… si Miroku me falló, estoy segura que Bankotsu no lo hará.

 **Kagome:** bueno, si realmente crees que te hará feliz y lo harás feliz, bien por ustedes. Yo te apoyo (pulgar arriba)

 **Sango:** ¿dentro de cuanto verán la película?

 **Kagome:** Ya debe estar por llegar de la universidad por lo que puede que en cualquier momento.

 **Sango:** bien, en ese caso me pondré el pijama que compré para la ocasión, ya que ahora es mi turno de que él me note.

 **Kagome:** ok…

Poco después el antes mencionado se hizo presente.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy… bueno, noche?

 **Kagome:** (recostada en el sofá de la sala) bastante mejor, hoy al menos pude bajar las escaleras, pero… no pude volver a subirlas, es por ello… qué… al finalizar la película me podrías ayudar a llegar a mi habitación… ¿por fis?

 **Bankotsu:** (reí por su ocurrencia) ¡no hay problema!, te cargaré cual princesa de cuento de hadas.

 **Kagome:** jah, jah, no necesito que me cargues, puede andar por mi propia cuenta, medio torpe, pero puedo andar. Lo cual ya es decir bastante, porque hasta levantarme de la cama era todo un suplicio.

 **Bankotsu:** sabes que me tienes para ayudarte en lo que necesites, por lo que no dudes en pedírmelo. Bueno ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos para ver la película? Dura casi 3 horas por lo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos cómodos.

 **Kagome:** está bien, pero… seremos tres, ya que invité a una amiga.

 **Bankotsu:** mientras le guste las películas históricas y no se aburra, estará bien.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la escalera, cuando sintió que alguien decencia por las mismas y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba y qué llevaba puesto (un camisón tipo vestido color negro, muy sensual)… se quedó estupefacto.

 **Sango:** ¿qué tal chicos? ¿Listos para disfrutar, de la película? (le lancé una provocadora mirada)

 **Kagome:** ¡vaya! Parece que fueras a desfilar en una pasarela de lencería fina. ¿Dónde conseguiste lo que llevas puesto?

 **Sango:** ¿esto? Uhm, lo compré por ahí, por qué, ¿quieres que te consiga uno?

 **Kagome:** me gustaría, pero por ahora no tengo con quien lucirlo, por lo que no tendría sentido comprarme uno.

 **Bankotsu:** dejé las botanas en la cocina, iré por las mismas. Pónganse cómodas y no empiecen a ver la película sin mí (necesitaba tomar aire, antes de infartarme por la presencia de Sango)

 **Kagome:** (a manera de susurro) ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¡Matarlo de ansiedad!

 **Sango:** no, sólo pretendo seducirlo y… quien sabe por ahí… llegar a más; tú entiendes.

 **Kagome:** si eso es lo que buscas, ten por seguro que lo conseguirás, ¿pero… por cuánto tiempo planeas jugar con sus sentimientos? Porque es obvio que sólo planeas usarlo para sacarte a Miroku de la cabeza y luego cuando te reconcilies con él, botarás a Bankotsu.

 **Sango:** ¿me parece o estás celosa?

 **Kagome:** no tendría por qué estarlo. Lo que tengo es temor a que lo dañes, estando consciente de lo que él siente por ti… eso es todo.

 **Sango:** eres injusta, cuando tú dices "eso es todo" es tema zanjado y olvidado y, no se me hace justo, ya que quiero tu consejo.

 **Kagome:** en ese caso te diré que no le hagas al resto, lo que no quieres que hagan contigo. Si juegas con él, de ahí no te quejes si alguien más por ejemplo: Miroku, juega contigo. Y ahora cambiemos de tema que ahí viene.

 **Bankotsu:** bueno chicas, ¿listas para una espectacular velada?

 **Sango:** (tomando un puñado de pop corn) ¿qué película vamos a ver?

 **Bankotsu:** una histórica, dura alrededor de 3 horas.

 **Sango:** ok, me gustan los documentales.

 **Kagome:** no es un documental, es la película original del diario de Ana Frank

 **Sango:** he visto todas las versiones y he leído el libro decenas de veces, por lo que ver nuevamente la versión completa, será divertido.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía en el aire cierta tensión emocional entre ambas.

 **Bankotsu:** en vista que estamos de acuerdo, empecemos. Kagome si deseas recostarte, me avisas para moverme de lugar (ambos estaban en el sofá grande y Sango en el personal)

 **Kagome:** estoy bien gracias y si me quiero recostar te usaré de almohada (sonreí de manera divertida)

 **Sango:** empecemos de una vez o terminaremos durmiéndonos, sin ver nada.

 **Bankotsu:** si estás con sueño, puedo prestártela para que la veas luego.

 **Sango:** quisiera verla junto a ustedes por ello lo digo.

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, yo la pondré.

Aproximadamente a mitad de película los tres se quedaron dormidos. Kagome recostada sobre el regazo de Bankotsu y Sango enroscada en el pequeño sofá.

Tal y como se lo había prometido antes, Bankotsu llevó a Kagome a su cama y en cuanto se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Sango, se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la sala y grande fue su sorpresa al hallarla en su habitación, bastante despierta y recostada sobre su cama en una pose bastante seductora.

 **Bankotsu:** iré a dormir a la sala.

 **Sango:** ¡aguarda! ¿Por qué no te quedas… conmigo?

 **Bankotsu:** no creas que no me doy cuenta de tu juego.

 **Sango:** ¿juego, cual juego?

 **Bankotsu:** te quieres desquitar la rabia que te da, el hecho que Miroku te haya o no, sido infiel. Por ello sabiendo lo que siento por ti, me tientas para que te haga caso y te sientas menos miserable, pero… si por un instante creíste que sedería a tus encantos y te serviría de suplente de "tu novio" te equivocaste. El día que tú realmente demuestres que yo te intereso, ese día te corresponderé y créeme no querrás mirar, ni pensarás en otro que no sea yo, porque te haría tan feliz, que no necesitarías desquitarte con nadie.

 **Sango:** yo… (Quería abofetearlo y abrazarlo a la vez) hace un poco de frio, podrías prestarme algo para abrigarme (agaché la mirada, para que no, notara mi tristeza)

 **Bankotsu:** (cubriéndola con una manta) puedes decirme lo que sea, somos amigos después de todo.

No tienes porqué fingir que todo está bien, cuando en realidad estás dolida.

 **Sango:** (no pude contener más las lagrimas y me cobijé en su pecho) ¡Ese maldito me mintió! Me hizo creer que en verdad yo le importaba, ¿para qué?, ¡para llevarme a la cama y luego traicionarme con la primera que se le cruzó en el camino! ¡Soy, tan, pero tan tonta!

 **Bankotsu:** ya, tranquila. No puedes decir con certeza que fue así, ya que no tienes pruebas.

 **Sango:** sí…sí, las tengo. Jakotsu, le tomó una foto en el preciso instante en el que se estaba besando con Kanna y luego de ello, los filmó por unos minutos y al parecer no sólo se iban a quedar en un beso, porque él comenzó a tocarla en plena pista de baile y… se fueron juntos. Quien sabe a dónde.

 **Bankotsu:** es mejor que te lo hayas quitado de encima ahora que recién empezaban, a más adelante cuando la relación fuer más seria.

 **Sango:** ¡no lo entiendo!... estuvo tanto tiempo pidiéndome e insistiéndome que fuera su novia… ¿por qué me hizo esto?, ¡¿por qué si iba a seguir siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre?!... (La tristeza me terminó ganando)

 **Bankotsu:** no llores por un pobre idiota que no sabe valorarte. Eres demasiado mujer para un tipo como él. En lugar de mal gastar tus lágrimas, recupérate y sigue para adelante. Al menos ahora ya adquiriste la experiencia para poder distinguir cuando un hombre te miente y cuando es sincero.

 **Sango:** lo sé, sé que tienes razón, es por eso que… tontamente recurrí a ti, porque siento que todo este tiempo he sido una estúpida al no darme cuenta que lo que sientes por mí es real y que… (Quise besarlo, pero él me abrazó)

 **Bankotsu:** ha sido un día largo, lo mejor es que descanses.

Quédate acá si deseas, yo iré a la sala a dormir.

 **Sango:** ok… y… gracias por escucharme.

 **Bankotsu:** para eso estamos los amigos (le besé la frente) mañana es un nuevo día y será uno mejor, ya verás.

Por la mañana Kagome se levantó y en cuanto notó que Sango no había dormido en la misma habitación, supuso que había logrado su objetivo, pero en cuanto vio a Bankotsu durmiendo en la sala, la curiosidad le picó y la fue a buscar a la habitación de él, donde la halló profundamente dormida.

Por lo que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y hacer el desayuno.

En cuanto estaba por despertar a sus amigos para desayunar; su celular empezó a sonar y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del emisor.

 **Inuyasha:** hola pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras?

 **Kagome:** (al borde de las lágrimas) ¡eres tú! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te extraño tanto, pero tanto!

 **Inuyasha:** igual yo. Cada instante que estoy acá, sólo pienso en ti.

Pequeña, quisiera hablarte por mucho rato, pero sólo tengo un par de minutos.

En un par de días el barco hará una parada, por dos días y podré volver a llamarte, para hablar mucho más.

He querido llamarte muchas veces, pero mis horarios de trabajo no me lo permiten, ya que para cuando estoy desocupado, tú ya estás durmiendo.

 **Kagome:** lo sé, leí todos los mails que me enviaste y te respondí uno muy largo… ¿lo leíste?

 **Inuyasha:** hace 3 días que no puedo acceder a una computadora, por lo que he estado muy ocupado. Pequeña, el tiempo se me acaba, te prometo que en dos días te volveré a llamar.

Te amo y te extraño muchísimo.

 **Kagome:** yo también, y cuento los días que faltan para poder verte de nuevo.

 **Inuyasha:** ya debo irme. Un beso hasta dentro de 2 días.

Ambos sentían sus corazones latir de forma desbocada, aquella breve llamada los había reunido de nuevo por al menos unos breves minutos.

Definitivamente era uno de los mejores días, desde que estaba sin él. Sonreía y danzaba mientras iba sirviendo el desayuno, hasta que de pronto chocó con alguien derramando café sobre el mismo.

 **Kagome:** ¡cuan… cuan… cuanto lo siento! No fue mi intención

 **Sango:** descuida, estaba frio, por lo que por lo menos, no me quemaste.

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué… estabas en la habitación de Bankotsu? No me irás a decir que tú y él…

 **Sango:** no, no pasó lo que crees. Aunque suene a mentira, me rechazó por completo (solté un fuerte suspiro) supongo que está bien, después de todo creo que me estaría arrepintiendo ahora mismo o quizás no… la verdad no sé.

Iré a darme un baño y luego hablamos ¿ok? Ya que por esa sonrisa tuya, deduzco que tienes algo muy bueno que contarme.

Al par de minutos se acercaron a tomar desayuno sus primos.

 **Ayame:** ¡buenos días Kag! (le di un enérgico abrazo)

 **Koga:** (bostezando) buenos días prima, como te sientes hoy.

 **Kagome:** bastante mejor, gracias a los cuidados que han tenido todos para conmigo.

 **Ayame:** por cierto Kag, este fin de sema Koga y yo nos quedaremos en la granja de mi abuelo, ¿no quisieras ir con nosotros? Ya sabes que a él le encanta estar rodeado de juventud y más seamos mejor.

 **Kagome:** me encantaría ir, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. Durante la semana que falté avanzaron mucho en la universidad y debo ponerme al corriente.

 **Ayame:** bueno en ese caso, nos puedes acompañar el próxima fin de semana, ya que con Koga hemos decido ir todos los fines para hacerle compañía a mi abuelo.

 **Kagome:** ¡eso es muy bueno! Va a estar feliz. Te prometo que el próximo fin de semana si voy, sin importar nada (les sonreí)

 **Bankotsu:** buenos días con todos… (Estirándome) ¡Ese sofá no es nada cómodo para dormir!

 **Kagome:** gracias por lo de anoche.

 **Bankotsu:** (sirviéndome café y sentándome a la mesa) no sé a qué te refieres, pero de nada de igual forma.

 **Ayame:** ¿por qué dormiste en el sofá?

 **Bankotsu:** una rata se metió a mi habitación y preferí cedérsela.

 **Ayame:** ¡¿hay una rata en la casa?!

 **Bankotsu:** descuida, ya debe haberse ido.

 **Ayame:** ¡Koga, nos vamos en este preciso instante a la granja de mi abuelo, no pretendo quedarme en esta casa, mientras haya una rata!

 **Koga:** tranquila, no creo que sea verdad.

 **Bankotsu:** posiblemente me equivoqué y era otro animal o quizá ninguno, como sea, la próxima vez prefiero dormir en el piso, antes que ese incomodo sofá.

 **Ayame:** ¡da igual! Me marchó en este momento y no pienso volver hasta que ese animal se vaya (me dirigí a mi habitación, junto con Koga)

 **Kagome:** (quería reír, pero me contuve) eres malo ¿cómo dices algo así?

 **Bankotsu:** ¿qué querías que le dijera? ¿La verdad? Preferí la excusa de la rata.

 **Sango:** ¿de qué rata hablan?

 **Bankotsu:** de ti.

 **Sango:** ¡¿de mí?! No comprendo nada.

 **Bankotsu:** invadiste mi habitación, ¿no es así?

 **Sango:** ¿Qué tiene que ver ello con una rata? No me irás a decir… ¡¿Qué hay una rata en tu habitación y me dejaste quedar ahí?!

 **Bankotsu:** no lo sé, ¿por qué no vas y los compruebas?

 **Kagome:** (no pude evitar reír) ya deja de atemorizarla, la historia de la rata estuvo bien para Ayame y Koga.

 **Sango:** no entiendo.

 **Bankotsu:** estoy hablando en sentido figurado. Anoche una rata se metió en mi habitación y por ello dormí en la sala ¿entendiste ahora?

 **Sango:** una rata… ¡Oye! No te burles de mí (le di pequeños golpes a manera de broma)

Los tres rieron por la ocurrencia y para calmar los nervios de Ayame, le terminaron diciendo la verdad.

Horas después, Kagome y Bankotsu fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la casa, ya que Sango había decidido ir a la granja del abuelo de Ayame.

La tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila, pero durante la noche, hubo un corte de luz general en toda la zona a la redonda y Kagome no pudo soportar el miedo.

Siendo casi la media noche fue en busca de Bankotsu y este no se hallaba en su habitación, por lo que lo llamó a su celular y no tuvo suerte, porque se quedó sin batería antes de que recibiera respuesta. Se sentía tan asustada, que se sentó a esperarlo en el jardín externo y no fue sino hasta cerca de las 2 am que en cuanto el volvió la halló casi congelada.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, despierta! (al no recibir respuesta, la llevé a mi habitación y me acosté a su lado para darle calor)

Al ser de mañana me levanté y sentí el cuerpo de Kagome hervir. Era más que evidente que tenía fiebre, por lo que me dirigí a la farmacia en busca de medicamento y en cuanto volví, ella había empeorado.

 **Kagome:** lamento mucho darte problemas, no debí quedarme afuera sin abrigo.

 **Bankotsu:** descuida, no es tu culpa. Debí decirte que me había ido a la casa de un compañero y que iba a volver tarde.

 **Kagome:** en verdad que soy patética, a mi edad y temiéndole a la oscuridad. Debes pensar que soy una tonta.

 **Bankotsu:** todos le tenemos miedo a algo, sin importar la edad.

 **Kagome:** tú… ¿a que le temes?

 **Bankotsu:** a la soledad. Tengo miedo a envejecer solo.

 **Kagome:** no creo que deberías temer ello, ya que estoy segura que hallarás a la mujer ideal, para compartir el resto de sus vidas.

 **Bankotsu:** quien sabe, ya que suelo enamorarme de le mujer equivocada o prohibida y al final termino solo.

 **Kagome:** ¿lo dices por Sango?

 **Bankotsu:** en realidad, lo digo por alguien más.

 **Kagome:** entonces… ¿ya no te interesa ella?

 **Bankotsu:** no

 **Kagome:** (empecé a estornudar y toser) creo que voy a tener que faltar otra semana… ¡qué mal! A este paso voy a reprobar el curso.

 **Bankotsu:** (la abracé para confortarla) descuida, que me encargaré de cuidarte apropiadamente para que te recuperes pronto.

 **Kagome:** (no sé si me acaloré por la fiebre o por… otra cosa) gra…cias.

 **Bankotsu:** (al darme cuenta el ambiente que se estaba formando, rompí el abrazo) voy a traerte un té de eucalipto con limón, para que te sientas mejor.

Necesitaba alejarme y poner en orden mis pensamientos, ya que sentía que una vez más, me estaba equivocando al sentirme atraído por la novia de una amigo.


End file.
